Lesson's Over
by RexPlanner
Summary: The sequel to Beck teaches Trina a lesson. Continues with the stories of the HA group. Trina's pregnancy and life with Beck, Tori and Andre, Jade, Robbie and Cat. Their careers, lives separately and together and the future. Sorry had to move the rating up to M, you know how teenagers are.
1. Chapter 1

Beck and Trina's marriage was a great event, second only to the high school graduation of the gang from Hollywood Arts Trina looked lovely in her gown, even though it had to be let out considerably in the front to make room for the twins growing inside her; oh yes twins, they had found that out already and the couple was ecstatic.

Construction was almost completed on the California distribution center that Beck was going to be running, and he was constantly running back and forth to the Canada Offices for training and conferences with his uncle.

David and Holly Vega were thrilled to have Beck in the family and had gotten to know and like several members of his Canada clan in the past few weeks.

Oliver Auto Electronics managed to locate an office and warehouse that was a good enough start for their operations and so the offices and stock began to move in and be set up.

Trina agreed to work in the office and help set up as long as she was able to. Files were quickly set-up phone lines installed. Inventory already had been shipped in and within a few weeks the business was up and in operation.

Beck took to the new business quite well and being personable and a good actor he had soon built up a thriving business. Trina would still stop in every now and then, but as her time grew closer the burdens on her body were too much to work and so she spent more time at home.

Trina managed to keep track of their friends, through letters and phone calls.

Andre had signed with a record label and was on tour so he was not around much. Tori missed him but did not go along because she wanted to be there to help Trina.

Jade had apparently started on her acting career. She had done a TV show her junior year and the producers remembered her and often used her on other projects. Along the way Jade had shed her Goth image and revealed to the world what a beautiful and talented actress she was. She was well on her way to becoming a household name on both the small and big screens. She was even entertaining an occasional appearance on Broadway again.

Cat had starred in a children's show that lasted only one season and was out looking for work again.

Robbie and Rex were also involved in that show with Cat, and when it folded they began to do a lot of stand-up to support them until something else came along.

Sikowitz was now in his 14th year of teaching at Hollywood Arts but still kept in touch with all his previous students

Beck was sitting in his temporary office at the California shop and was on the phone.

Beck: Thanks I will need the first 100 units for the 10th, the remainder of the order can be shipped by the 30th, you have the P.O. all set correct, thank you.

Trina walks into the office.

Beck: Hey, how is my sweetheart and our children today?

Trina: Well your children feel like they are having a great time, I think they are playing tag, but your wife is a little tired.

Beck: Are you too tired, do you need to have Tori take you home?

Trina: No, I will be ok, I just need to sit at my desk and spend time on the computer and phone for the rest of the day.

Beck: Ok, I just took care of the last of the initial order, so we should be all set to go live next week, right on schedule.

Trina: Ok, I have to check on the rest of the licenses, and then we already have two orders when we open next week, I should be able to ship them immediately.

Beck: That is great; I would love to get a reputation of being early or on time.

Trina: Well, being on time is good, but I can think of times when being early is not so good.

Beck: Two children inside and her mind is still in the gutter!

Trina: That's why we have two children inside!

Beck: Well, I like to think I had something to do with it!

Trina: You are just lucky my dad is a nice guy, I still remember him saying I am giving you one baby I would prefer that you return me only one. He must really like you!

Beck: Whew, you are right about that. After we announced our engagement and he told us to go talk for a moment then come back, because he suspected you were pregnant, my life flashed before my eyes.

Trina: You would have to mess with a cop's daughter

Beck: You would have to be so sweet and sexy!

Trina: You still think I'm sexy? I feel like a cow.

Beck: You are udderly gorgeous!

Trina: You are just saying that because you can't have Tori or Jade anymore.

Beck: Trina, how can you say that, Jade and I split a long time ago, and Tori and I never really happened.

Trina: Do you ever still think about them?

Beck: I am interested in Jade's career, I think she is doing really well and I am happy for her. I love Tori now like would my own sister, but there are some things a guy just doesn't do with his own sister.

Trina: Even Canadians?

Beck: Oh that is right, we are exempt

Beck pushes the intercom and Tori comes into the office.

Tori: Hey Beck, hey Trina, what's up

Beck: Tori could you clear off Trina's desk and lie down on it. I want to have sex and Trina reminded me that it is ok for Canadians to do it with their sisters in law.

Tori: No problem, I was getting bored outside anyway.

Trina: Hey!

Beck: You know we are just kidding you, Trina!

Tori: We are? Oh yes I mean, we are!

Tori runs over and give her sister a big hug

Tori: Come on now mom, cheer up, you know Beck only has eyes for you.

Beck: it is a lot of fun to tease her, though.

Tori: Careful there brother-in-law, in the end I have to stand with my sister you know.

Beck: Man, where is Andre when I need him?

Actually Andre was just about thinking of waking up. He was in New York City and had just performed a concert at Town Hall to a sold out crowd It was great, but by the time it was over he was beat, and then the obligatory handshaking and partying had just about finished him. He had gone to bed finally at about 4 in the morning and would have slept the entire next day if he could. As it was it was 9 am on the east coast and his eyes fluttered open. Qh man, Andre thought; what was the number of the truck that hit me?

Slowly the realization occurred as to where he was. He looked up at the clock, 9:00 he thought, that is 12:00 noon on the west coast, I think I will make a call.

Oliver Auto Electronics: Good morning Oliver Auto Electronics, how may I direct your call?

Andre: Yes, may I speak to Beck Oliver please?

Operator: Just a moment sir I will see if he is available, who shall I say is calling?

Andre: Andre Harris

Operator: One moment sir.

Beck: Andre! How goes the tour man?

Andre: Very tiring, sometimes I think you have the right idea.

Beck: Well, acting is still my love, but I could not turn this down, especially with the family on the way.

Andre: How is Trina?

Beck: Beautiful sweet and getting larger every day. She says it feels like the twins are running laps all day.

Andre: That's funny,

Beck: I suppose you would like me to transfer you to Tori?

Andre: Sure, just don't tell her it's me; I want to tease her a bit.

Beck: Ok switching now.

Tori: Hello, may I help you?

Andre: Yes this is Mr. Harris in room 310, I ordered the massage with the happy ending and the girl has not arrived yet.

Tori: What!

Andre: That's right, and for the amount of money this room costs I should be able to get a massage on time, I should think.

Tori: Let me see, that is Mr. Harris the musician, correct? Well I don't know what could have happened, but I will make sure the girl gets there as soon as possible. Oh, just a suggestion, too, you might start writing all of your music in the soprano register because when your girlfriend gets hold of you that will be all you can reach!

Andre: Wow, that was cold Tori!

Tori: Oh come on Andre, massage with a happy ending?

Andre: What can I say, I froze.

Tori: Have I told you yet that I miss you? How is the tour going?

Andre: Wish you were here. It is pandemonium followed by nothingness. How is the business going?

Tori: We are getting there. The office is in pretty good shape, the orders are starting to be processed and the inventory is arriving every day. Beck is turning out to be a good administrator too.

Andre: How about you? Any singing or acting gigs showing up?

Tori: I keep looking around, but I am not going to take anything until Trina has the babies and they get organized.

Andre: You really are a good sister, Tori.

Tori: Hey this is really important to them, their first babies. It's a major event. I can always get work later on, and If I don't my salary here is really quite good.

Andre: And you don't miss performing? Not at all?

Tori: Sure I do, but I know that I will get to it sooner or later. In the meantime I am excited for Trina and Beck and anxious to meet my little niece and nephew and start spending time with them. The only person I really miss right now is this boyfriend of mine who is running all over the country on tour.

Andre: Any man that would leave a fine lookin' woman like you at home doesn't deserve you!

Tori: Wow that is exactly what the mailman said; maybe I will take him up on his offer and go out for coffee with him.

Andre: Hey!

Tori: Oh, come on, like you haven't scored with any of your backup singers.

Andre: Only one, she was this half Latino girl, but I haven't seen her in a while, maybe I should give her a call.

Tori: You think she is still waiting around for you to call her?

Andre: Oh yeah, she was kind of plain and un-talented; I only went out with her because I felt sorry for her. I am sure no one else would be interested in her.

Tori: So kind of you to take pity on the poor girl!

Andre: Yeah we Harrises are known for our philanthropy and kindness.

Tori: I am starting to see something else that you seem to be getting good at too.

Andre: Seriously though, love you; I will give you a call when we get settled into our next stop.

Tori: Ok, you take care out there, I love you!

Andre: Bye baby, give my best to Trina and everyone.

While the kids were working at the distribution center, Holly was preparing supper for all of them. Beck and Trina were still living with the Vega's; but Beck was looking for a house. His uncle had given him a substantial advance on his salary and he and Trina had agreed that the first thing they needed to do was to move out on their own before the twins arrived. They did have a realtor working for them who was trying to line up properties to show them on the weekends when they both had time.

Time was getting short too; Trina was already in her 7th month so something had to happen pretty quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade West was relaxing in her lounge chair. She was on a hiatus from shooting another movie of the week and was enjoying the break. She could not complain though, her career had been good so far. While she was still in Hollywood Arts she made a guest appearance on a hit TV series and was well received. Since then she has become the queen of the TV Movie genre. Okay maybe it wasn't Shakespeare, but she had done some good things and there was talk of an Emmy nomination or two for her.

Jade had mixed feelings about things. She loved to work, because it was what she was all about. Sometimes though, she would kick back and think about other parts of her life and wish things had gone differently. She thought of Beck quite often, he and Tori and Trina and Andre had all remained close friends and she was as excited as any of them about Trina and Beck's marriage and their impending family. She also thought of Beck as the "One that got Away". They had dated for almost two years while in Hollywood Arts and she could honestly say that he was the love of her life. She looked at Trina sometimes and thought about the fact that that could have been her, married to her beloved Beck and carrying his children.

Oh well, acting is all about choices and so is life, she made hers, Beck made his and here we are.

Jade had a few scripts to look over for future projects, but she was getting bored. She picked up the telephone. Maybe a call to Cat would break up the day, she still kept in very close touch with her little friend and they often got together for dinner, (especially if Cat was between jobs and had no money).

Cat: Hello, Cat Valentine.

Jade: Hi Cat, its Jade how are you doing?

Cat: Jadey, I was just thinking about you.

Jade: Do you want to come over for dinner today?

Cat: Oh Jadey that would be wonderful, can I bring a guest?

Jade: You can bring Robbie, if you want

Cat: Thanks Jadey, neither one of us has found any work yet and we are starting to run out of crackers and peanut butter.

Jade: Cat, I have told you before never to allow that to happen. You have a key to my house and you are always welcome to come here if you need to. My cook will always whip you up something.

Cat: Thanks Jade, I appreciate it, you really are my best friend. We will see you in a little while.

Jade hung up the phone. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. She really felt badly that her little friend had not found work, and that Robbie was in the same position. Those two had finally hooked up and moved in together but it has not been easy for them. She was glad that she could help them out. Who knew that mean old Jade West would turn out to be the good guy.

Robbie and Cat arrived and rand the doorbell. Jade was expecting them, so she waved off the staff. In their current financial situation she did not want to embarrass them by showing off her butler and housekeeper.

Jade: Hey guys, come on in.

Cat gave her a big hug,

Cat: Hi Jadey you look beautiful as always.

Jade: Hi Cat, adorable as usual I see, hey Robbie how are you?

Robbie: Just great Ms. West, thank you for having me.

Jade looked at him sharply and moved menacingly towards him.

Jade: Robbie, how long are you going to keep calling me Ms. West, it's Jade, just like back in high school.

Robbie: yes ma'am, I mean Jade.

Jade: keep practicing, you will get it.

Cat: so jadey how have you been?

Jade: I can't complain. I just finished a TV movie last week and I will start shooting on another in two weeks. Nothing exciting, although I am looking at a show that might be going to Broadway!

Cat: Yayyyy Broadway!

Jade: So what about you guys?

Cat: Well Daytime/Playtime was never renewed so we only had the one season. Now Robbie and I are having a hard time trying to find something.

Jade: Have you considered a non acting job for a while?

Cat: We have but most don't really pay and we would hate to be unavailable for calls.

Jade: That is tough, well I have mentioned you to everyone I work with, hopefully something will happen.

Cat: Thanks Jade, we appreciate that.

Jade: Hey wait a minute; I just thought of something, Robbie are you still a techno-geek?

Robbie: Well I try to keep up on things.

Jade: What is the top end car stereo these days?

Robbie: That would be the Ultaire 7000 it is stereo am/fm with a CD and an mp3 port. It can feed up to four outboard amplifiers for a total of 4000 watts driving 8 speakers including a powered subwoofer.

Jade: Ok, you lost me at "that" but I have an idea. Let me call and old friend of ours tomorrow and see if he can use some help right now. Maybe you can work something out with him.

Cat: Oh Jade, that would be so great, thank you.

Robbie: Yes, thank you Ms. West!

Jade: Now you are just trying to piss me off right?

Robbie: Oh no, not me.

Jade: Well I think dinner is ready let's eat.

They all settle on for a fantastic meal.

Cat: Jade how do you eat like this all the time and still look so slim and beautiful.

Jade: There is a lot of gym time involved there, I assure you. Actually, for as filling as it is; my chef tells me that it is all healthy food.

Robbie: Well whatever it is it is delicious.

Jade: Thanks, I will make sure that you get a big doggie bag. How are you guys doing for rent this month, are you ok?

Cat: Not so good.

Jade: Why don't you tell me these things? I can help you.

Cat: Jade you have already done so much for us.

Jade: Cat you are my best friend, I am not going to allow anything bad to happen to you.

Jade takes out her checkbook and writes a check. She hands it to Robbie.

Jade: Here, take this and pay your rent so my little friend doesn't have to sleep in the street.

Robbie glances at the check and his eyes get really big.

Robbie: Jade this check is for….

Jade: Put the rest in the bank and use it until you find work, And Robbie..

Robbie: Yes Jade.

Jade: You take real good care of Cat.

Robbie: I sure will!

Robbie and Cat finished their meal and spent some more pleasant time with Jade, then decided to turn in for the evening.

Jade made sure the cook loaded them up with food, then they all hugged once more and they drove away.

Cat: Jade sure is an amazing friend.

Robbie: She sure is.

Cat: I wonder what she has lined up for you as far as a job.

Robbie: I don't know but I am sure it will be fine. Jade knows that my first love is acting so she will come up with something appropriate.

Cat: Just try to be open to it too Robbie.

Robbie: Don't worry; I am not going to do anything to mess up our chances.

The next day Jade got up early and got into some very casual clothes. She was planning on making a little car trip today, and even though she was not quite a household name she was getting famous enough to be recognized and hassled a lot by the paparazzi. Today she really did not want that, because today she was going to a place which would fuel the tabloids for a month.

One of the things that Jade held onto from her high school days was her car. It was not much, but it was a reminder to her where she came from and served to help keep her grounded and level. She liked having it for days like today when she wanted to get in and out of her house relatively unnoticed. The press thought it belonged to the housekeeper, and so pretty much ignored it as it came and went.

Jade made the trip to LA quickly and set about looking for the address she had been given. She was not expecting any signs because it was a temporary location but was looking for the street number, and maybe a familiar car or face. She found what looked to be a promising location and parked the car.

It took her a minute or so to figure out which doorway was the logical entrance to the business. She walked into the door and stood at the counter until a younger girl smiled up at her.

Girl: May I help you?

Jade: Yes, I would like to see Beck Oliver if I could.

The girl's eyes lit up.

Girl: Oh my, you are Jade West the actress; this is such an honor to meet you.

Jade smiled

Jade: Thank you, is Mr. Oliver available?

Girl: Yes ma'am I will go get him immediately.

Jade: Why don't you just take me back to see him, I would kind of like this to be a surprise.

Girl: Yes ma'am, come this way please.

The girl leg Jade into the back and then into an open office with two desks and a door to a third office.

Tori Vega sat at one desk and Trina sat at the other.

Jade: Thank you, I think I will be fine from here.

Both Trina and Tori looked up at the same time when they heard Jade's voice.

Tori leaped to her feet and ran to hug Jade, while Trina struggled to get up but finally managed to do so.

Tori: Jade how are you, you look wonderful.

Jade: Doing very well, thanks and I feel great too. You look gorgeous as always

Tori: Aww thanks.

Jade turned to Trina

Jade: And how is momma doing these days? You look a little large Trina but you do have that glow about you that everyone talks about.

Trina: They can have the glow; I would rather be able to walk.

Jade: Well it will only be a little while longer, any day now isn't it?

Trina: That is what the doctor says. I sure am ready.

Tori: Let me go get Beck, boy will he be surprised!

Tori knocked on the door and poked her head in. Beck was on the phone but looked up at her.

Tori: Sorry to bother you but there is someone here to see you.

Beck: Take them into the conference room and I will be right there.

Tori and Trina and Jade all went to the conference room and sat at the table.

Tori: Jade it so good to see you again. I have seen all of your movies; you look like you are really doing well.

Jade: Well I have had some good breaks.

Trina: Sure, and being beautiful and talented doesn't hurt either.

Jade: I think a lot is just being in the right place at the right time, or just luck. If it were beauty and talent only Tori would be way ahead of me.

Tori: Well whatever it was I am glad to see it working for you. So what brings you here to see the "little people"?

At that moment the door opened and Beck walked into the room.

Beck: Hi there is some one here to see Jade is that you?

Jade: In the flesh

Beck looks at Trina and then at Jade.

Jade: Go ahead honey, you know you want to.

Beck reaches out and grabs Jade in a big hug.

Beck: How have you been, you look wonderful!

Jade: Thanks, I have been great. You all look wonderful too.

Beck: I am sorry I am so shocked but Jade West is the last person I would expect to walk into here.

Jade: Well I sort of have a friend that has a problem that you may be able to help with.

Beck: Sure what can I do?

Jade: It's Robbie and Cat, they are having some tough times and I was wondering if you might have an opening for Robbie for a while until he or Cat gets something in show biz again.

Trina: Robbie can fill in for me.

Beck: What do you mean, are you starting to get too tired for the job?

Trina: No, but there is this pool of water between my legs now, and I know I did not have to pee.

Beck: Somebody call an ambulance, Trina's water just broke!


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance arrived in minutes and Trina was on her way to the hospital with Beck by her side.

Jade and Tori followed in Jade's car.

The ride was a very short one and soon Trina was sitting in her hospital bed awaiting a visit from her

OB/Gyn.

Beck: How are you feeling honey?

Trina: Ok, a little nervous I think, I have never done this before.

Beck: You are going to be fine, don't worry.

Just then Trina's doctor walked in.

Dr. Benson: Well how is Trina doing today?

Trina: Well I am pretty sure my water broke.

Dr. Benson: Ok now let's just see how dilated you are and then we will decide what to do next.

Dr. Benson checks out Trina

Dr. Benson: Well Trina things look pretty good, so I have a great idea.

Trina: What is that?

Dr. Benson: Let's get you down to the delivery room and say hi to your kids.

Trina: You mean now?

Dr. Benson: Oh yes, I mean right now!

Dr. Benson called for the staff and they rolled Trina down to delivery. In less than an hour Trina and Beck were the proud parents of twins.

Tori and Jade were waiting back up in Trina's room. Tori had called her parents and David and Holly had arrived. She tried to call Beck's parents but there was no answer so she left a detailed message.

Soon Trina was rolled back into the room, she was tired but happy. She was met with hugs and kisses from David and Holly and Tori and even Jade got in on it. A little while longer and 2 smiling nurses came in holding two little packages wrapped in blankets.

Nurse One: Here you go mommy, we have something for you.

They laid the babies gently in the bed on either side of Trina.

Nurse two: You all get acquainted and we will be back for them later.

David: So have you guys thought of names for the children yet?

Trina: Well, for the boy we were thinking of David Beckett, after his grandfather and father, and Marie Holly for the girl.

Holly: Well I like them.

Tori: We all do, welcome to the family David and Marie.

Nurse one: We are going to take the babies back to the nursery so they can get some rest.

Holly: We should leave and let Trina get some rest too. Tomorrow is another day.

Everyone said goodbye and kissed Trina. Beck stayed the latest but he soon came out and met with the rest of the group.

Beck: Well that was an interesting day.

Holly: Listen if you have the time why not stop over, we can get some takeout and have some coffee. Besides, we never get to talk to a big movie star.

Jade laughed

Jade: Mrs. Vega I am just jade, the girl that used to creep you out with my clothes and piercings when I came over your house before. But I would be delighted to come over.

They all drove over to the Vega house and ordered some Chinese food, while Holly made tea and coffee.

When the food was delivered they all sat around munching and talking just like when the kids were back at Hollywood Arts, not so long ago.

Beck: Jade you started to say something about Robbie needing a job earlier today?

Jade: Oh yes, gee that seems like so long ago now. You know that Robbie and Cat were in that TV show but it was not renewed so they are both kind of out of work.

Beck: Cat too, what a shame, are they alright?

Jade: Not really, they have been trying to find work but it has been hard. I have kind of been subsidizing them, because, well first off I can, and second Cat has always been a dear friend and I could never let anything bad happen to her.

Beck: Ok it's settled then, I will hire Robbie for as long as it takes to get them on their feet. Actually with Trina being home now the timing is perfect.

Jade: Thanks, I know that Robbie and Cat will appreciate it. Robbie is a bit of a geek still so he might actually be good for your business. He seems to know a lot about car electronics.

Beck: I will talk to him about it in the morning; make sure you give me his number before we all leave.

Tori: It will be nice to see him again, and Cat; I really miss her she was such a sweetheart.

Jade: Yes, I don't know why that TV show did not hit for them, it seemed perfect for their talents.

Tori: Things just never work out the way we expect, when we were in school if anyone told me that Beck would be the President of an electronics company I would never have believed it, I was sure he was going to be an actor.

Beck: Sometimes I think we get what we really need instead of what we want. Right now this makes much more sense. If it happens someday, great, if not, hey I have a great job and a great wife and two beautiful kids, I really don't need any more.

David: Spoken like the true son-in-law of a cop carrying a loaded weapon.

Everyone breaks up laughing.

Tori: Besides things aren't so bad, we all at least _know_ a star.

They all applaud Jade who laughs.

Jade: Thank you, thank you; you are all too kind. I would love to stay longer and be worshipped by you but I must run off back to my empty apartment and get some sleep. Seriously let me know how Trina is doing and what happens with Robbie.

Beck: No problem, and thanks so much for coming and sharing this happy moment with us...

He hugs Jade and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Tori and Jade hug and Jade leaves

Beck: Remind me to call the realtor tomorrow, Tori, and see how the search is going for a house. Things have just gotten critical.

Tori: Ok and I got Robbie's number for you too so you can call him.

Beck: Great, well I think it is time to say goodnight, tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

They all go off to bed.

In the morning Beck arose and showered early. By the time he got dressed Holly had made coffee and he sat down for a quick breakfast.

Tori bounded out of her room and ran a comb through her long hair before sitting down across from Beck.

Beck: Good morning Tori.

Tori: Good morning daddy.

Beck looked up and smiled at her.

Beck: I do like the sound of that!

David: There is certainly something about that sound.

Tori: Good morning dad.

Tori gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Beck: Good morning sir.

David: Good morning Tori, good morning Beck. Beck now that you are married to my daughter and have two children of your own do you think you might consider calling me David, Dave or even Dad if you prefer.

Beck: Yes sir

David; I take it there is going to be a period of adjustment.

Beck: Yes sir, I mean David I mean Dave.

David patted Beck on the shoulder.

David: We'll work on that.

Beck: Tori we should probably take separate cars today because we both may have some running around to do, besides going to see Trina.

Tori: I can still go in with you; Trina's car is still at work so I can use it.

Beck: You are right, in all the excitement I forgot.

Tori: That is understandable, you had a busy day there dad.

Beck: Not as busy as Trina.

Tori: Are you just about ready?

Beck: I think so, I think I will call Robbie first thing and get him in. The sooner I bring him up to speed the better.

Tori: Ok let's go

Tori and Beck drove in to work. As soon as they got in there were phone calls to be made and e-mails to read.

They both whizzed through those with the practice eye of someone who knew the important from the trivial. Within moments they had the pile sorted to a manageable amount, and then Beck took Robbie's phone number from Tori and settled in.

Beck dialed the phone and within a moment a high pitched voice answered

Cat: Hello Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro's residence.

Beck: Hello Cat, this is Beck Oliver, how are you?

Cat; Beck! How are you, Robbie and I are just great, it is so nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?

Beck: I was wondering of Robbie was around, I would like to speak to him if I could.

Cat: Sure, I will get him for you he is in the other room.

Robbie: Hi Beck it is so nice to hear from you, how are you and Trina doing?

Beck: Really great, Trina just gave birth to twins yesterday, David and Marie.

Robbie: Oh that is wonderful, you must be so happy!

Beck: We are, but now that Trina has the babies she is not going to be in work here for a while so I was wondering if you might have some free time to help me out for a while.

Robbie: Well my agent is working to try to find another TV gig but I do have some free time right now.

Beck: Great can you meet me this morning and we will talk about it?

Robbie: Ok, I will be there in an hour.

Beck: Great I will see you then.

Cat: It was so nice to hear from Beck again. What did he say?

Robbie: Well he and Trina had twins yesterday a boy and a girl named David and Marie.

Cat: Wait, if they are twins, how can they be a boy and a girl? Wouldn't they both have to be the same?

Robbie: No Cat, they are fraternal twins, not identical twins.

Cat: Can they do that?

Robbie: Yes, Cat they can. The other thing he wanted was to know if I could help him out at the company for a while now that Trina is home with the babies.

Cat: He offered you a job! Oh Robbie!

Robbie: I am going to meet with him in an hour to talk about the position.

Cat: That is so great, Robbie!

Robbie: Yes, but it is not an acting job.

Cat: It is better than that, do you know how many actors have to take jobs as waiters or busboys while they are waiting for their big break? This could be a real job for real money!

Robbie: I guess you are right, besides I will be working for Beck, and he understands what actors need and want.

Cat: Good Luck!

Cat gives him a quick kiss as he leaves.

Robbie made the drive over to Beck's. He sat in the car for a moment to compose himself, ran a quick comb through his hair and then walked into the building.

Receptionist: Hellos sir may I help you?

Robbie: Yes, I have an appointment with Beck Oliver, my name is Robbie Shapiro.

Receptionist: Of course Mr. Shapiro, just let me call his office.

The receptionist tapped the phone and spoke briefly to someone on the other end.

Receptionist: Someone will be right with you sir.

Robbie: Thank you.

Robbie started looking around the office. He found a product brochure and began to read it.

Tori: Robbie Shapiro is that really you?

Robbie dropped the brochure he was reading and looked up into the smiling face of Tori Vega.

Robbie: Hi Tori, don't tell me you work here too?

Tori: Of course, I have to help out my brother-in-law don't I.

Robbie: Oh that is right, congratulations on becoming an aunt by the way.

Tori: Thanks, you and Cat will have to go see the twins, they are so cute. But first, let's get you set up here. Come on back, Beck is waiting to talk to you.

Robbie: Lead the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie stood outside the door, gathered his courage and knocked. Part of him felt really silly for being nervous, this was Beck after all and they had gone through Hollywood Arts together, but the other part said that this was a job interview and you really could not afford to mess it up.

Beck: Come in

Robbie entered and closed the door behind him.

Beck got up from behind his desk and extended his hand to Robbie:

Beck: Robbie! How are you? Good to see you again. Have a seat.

Robbie shook Beck's hand and then settled into the comfortable chair.

Beck: It is really good of you to come in, Robbie, with Trina out I can use some extra help right now.

Robbie: Yes, by the way congratulations again on the twins, Cat and I can't wait to see them.

Beck glanced down at his wristwatch and thought a moment.

Beck: I have an idea. After we talk here I will get Tori and we can stop and pick up Cat. I will take us to lunch and then we can all go to the hospital to visit.

Robbie: That sounds great, I am sure Cat would love to see them!

For the next hour Beck and Robbie discussed the product line and Robbie filled out his employment forms. Beck informed Robbie of his expectations and went over policies and procedures. Robbie was very much into audio equipment and he learned very easily, he was also quite excited about the audio line he was going to be representing as it was the state of the art in audio systems.

Robbie: This system is incredible, I would love to have one in my house, never mind my car.

Beck: Actually there is a 110 volt version available for the sales force so they can demo it inside to clients. From what I hear it is great home system too. Maybe someday we will market one.

Robbie: It might be worth expanding into the home stereo market.

Beck: From what I understand we can barely keep up with automobile orders right now, but if that demand levels off some day, who knows? If you are still here then maybe you can head that expansion.

Robbie: Just so we are clear, I do want to be an actor first, and so does Cat. I mean I appreciate this job right now because I have nothing, but if the opportunity arises to do something in my field you know I am going to try for it. Heck I should not have to explain that to you, you are an actor too.

Beck: Believe me I understand. I had to think about this position for a while but then I realized that I had two children coming so the right decision was already made for me. You and Cat don't have that but there still is eating and paying the bills. Not every actor in L.A goes right into acting either, check out all the waiters and waitresses in restaurants and maids and staff in hotels.

Robbie: I know, I just wanted you to understand that if my opportunity comes up I will be taking it.

Beck; No Problem, Robbie, in the meantime lets concentrate on eating and paying the bills. Speaking of which, let's do lunch.

Robbie: Ok, can we call Cat and let her know we are coming to get her?

Beck: Sure here is my cell phone call her while we are driving,

Beck handed his phone to Robbie then opened the door. While Robbie was dialing he told Tori of their plans and all of them walked to Beck's car for the trip to Robbie's.

Cat was waiting for them when they arrived and quickly got into the car.

Beck: Is Nozu's ok with everyone?

Everyone in the car agreed, so Beck drove off to Nozu's for lunch.

Mrs. Kim: Good afternoon welcome to Nozu's

Beck: Thank you; we have four for lunch please.

Mrs. Kim: Ah it's the pretty boyfriend, where is the playwright today?

Beck: Actually I am not sure. I am married now but not to her. My wife just had twins and is still in the hospital.

Mrs. Kim: Ah well congratulations, hopefully your new wife will not dangle your children from the ceiling like _that one_. (Pointing to Tori)

Tori: How many more times do I have to say I am sorry for that?

Mrs. Kim: Wait until someone dangles your children, from the ceiling for hours, then you tell me!

Mrs. Kim turns to Beck and smiles sweetly.

Mrs. Kim: I will be back to take your orders in a minute.

Cat: She seems to remember you.

Tori: Yes, I wish she would forget already.

Car: Why did you try to kill her daughter?

Tori: I didn't, Jade and I just did not want her to sing while you were in the well. First it was stupid, and second she was awful.

Cat: That was no reason to kill her though.

Tori: We didn't, we just left her hanging and never cued her song, at least not the first night when Jade's dad was in the audience.

Mrs. Kim returned and Beck gave her the orders.

Robbie: Well at least she likes Beck.

The group had a quick lunch and then drove over to the hospital.

Beck was the first to enter the room:

Beck: Hey baby, I am here, do you feel up to a visit?

Trina: from you, anytime sweetie

Beck: Well actually Tori is here and Cat and Robbie too.

Trina: Well, the more the merrier, bring 'em all in.

Beck opened the door and everyone came into the room.

Trina: Hey everybody!

Tori: Hi Trina

Beck: Hi Sweetie

Cat and Robbie: Hello Trina, how are you?

Trina: Cat, Robbie it is so nice to see you two again. How are you doing?

Robbie: Pretty well. Cat: Just great.

Trina: Cat I was so sorry that your show was not renewed, it looked like it was going to be pretty cute.

Cat: I know I had such fun, but the test group did not like it.

Trina: So what are your plans now?

Cat: Robbie is going to work for Beck for a while!

Trina: Oh that is so great.

Tori: When are they bringing up the twins again?

Trina: They are due to be fed anytime now. The nurses should be bringing them in shortly.

Robbie: Are they being bottle fed or…

Trina: No Robbie, my babies get the real thing. I spent enough time growing these things, may as well put them to use.

Just then two nurses came in with the twins

Nurse 1: Ok who is going to be first?

Trina: Better do David, he is usually starving.

Trina loosened her blouse and since she had no bra on her hardened nipple was ready. The nurse placed David on Trina's chest and he immediately crawled into the proper position and popped the nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

Trina: Now there is a man who knows exactly what he wants and how to get it, just like his daddy.

Beck blushed bright red at that comment.

Tori glanced down at he own smallish breast.

Tori: Well Trina now I understand why Beck ended up dating you and Jade but not me.

Cat looked down at her own small but perky chest.

Cat: Well I guess that lets me out too.

Beck: Hey come on guys, you are making me sound really shallow here.

Trina: I am not complaining, dear.

David was finished so Trina burped him and handed him to Cat who was thrilled to be holding him.

Trina covered up her first breast and arranged the second for Marie and she was soon happily feeding from her mommy too.

Cat: David is adorable; he looks just like his daddy!

Beck: Thanks Cat, I always thought you were kind of cute too.

Cat: blushed a bit as she just realized she called Beck adorable, and at his reply.

Robbie: hey, are you trying to make time with my woman?

Cat: Who talks like that?

Tori: Heroes in old western movies I think.

Robbie: That's where I heard it!

Cat: I don't think Robbie has anything to worry about; Beck is happily married with two beautiful children and a beautiful wife.

Trina: I like the sound of that!

Cat handed David off to Tori and he seemed to eagerly reach for his aunt. Once in her arms he looked ready to go to sleep .Robbie and Cat could not help holding each other's hand and giving a little squeeze.

Trina: Beck have you heard anything from the realtor?

Beck: No I was going to call this week, why?

Trina: Well they are going to be kicking me out of here in a few more days so home is going to get pretty tight soon.

Beck: Do you want me to decide without you?

Trina: You may have too. Bring Tori or mom if you find something. Their taste should be similar to mine and at least a woman's view.

Beck: Ok, well we are going to head back to work. I will call the realtor and if she has nothing I will be back this evening to see you.

Trina: Ok, bye sweetheart, bye everyone thanks for coming.

They all said goodbye to Trina and left.

Beck: When we get back, Robbie I will have Tori show you around the company and give you a briefing package. I am going to call the realtor and then I have work to finish up. When do you want to start?

Robbie: I am pretty free to start whenever. I can start tomorrow if you want.

Beck: Ok, Tori make it happen and let's get going.

Beck went into his office and Tori took Robbie and Cat on a tour of the facility. When she was done she gave Robbie an employment package and said goodbye. Robbie and Cat headed home for the day.

Beck had great luck on the phone to the realtor. Apparently she had found something she thought was perfect and was anxious for him to go and see it. He scheduled her for right after work and talked to Tori about coming along to check it out.

They quickly finished up the work for the day and sent out the orders. Beck then drove with Tori over to the realtor's office.

Peggy Thompson was a tall leggy blonde when probably came to Hollywood hoping to become a star, and never made it. What she did instead was to trade on her looks and drive to become one of the best realtors in town especially when it came to high end properties. Beck and Trina would have never thought of using her, because they were just starting out, but it appears that Beck's uncle had different ideas for his California president of operations. He had sent Peggy a retainer and indicated the credit line that she could have for Beck's purchase. It was obvious that he had no idea about California real estate, because his retainer would have covered the cost of most houses Beck was thinking of, and the additional credit line smacked of pure luxury.

Peggy drove Beck and Tori to a home in the Hollywood Hills with a fantastic view of the city below.

The house was beautiful, in move-in condition and well within the price range that Beck's uncle had provided. The house had 15 rooms, a large beautiful kitchen and a fantastic master suite with a bedroom next door that was perfect for a nursery. The house also boasted 5 bedrooms with 4 baths and a three car garage. There was also a beautiful pool on the premises.

Beck and Tori walked through the place in a daze, completely smitten by its grandeur and opulence, and amazed by the fact that they actually had enough money to consider it.

When they came to the end of the showing Beck signed the contract without even thinking twice. Wait until Trina saw this!

Beck and Tori drove off, feeling that they had accomplished a great deal that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck and Tory were driving to the hospital together. Today was the big day; Trina and the twins were coming home. It was an even bigger day because the home that they were going to see was the one that Beck had bought without Trina seeing it. Because he had the cash for the transaction the agent was going to meet him there today to do the closing and show the place to Trina.

Tori: Stop worrying, she is going to love it, what woman wouldn't.

Beck: I know, you keep telling me that, but still it is a major decision and I made it without her, I can't help but be nervous.

Tori: Look, I loved the place, my mom loved the place, and my dad loved the place. If Trina doesn't like it we can move in and she can sleep on the street.

Beck smiled for a second.

Tori: Aha gotcha, I saw that smile. May I also remind you that she saw pictures of the place and loved them?

Beck: I know, it is just such a big decision.

Meantime, Cat was home calling her friend Jade West.

Cat: Jadey I can't thank you enough for putting us in touch with Beck. It is so wonderful having Robbie working.

Jade: Yeah, no matter how liberated a guy says he is they all still have something genetic about wanting to be the breadwinner in the family.

Car: Well he is doing that, at the rate he is going we will be all caught up with our bills soon and can start paying you back.

Jade: Cat, I told you to forget about what I gave you, you are my friend and friends do things like that for each other. Someday when I am between shows you can help me out.

Cat: I will so do that. Oh, did you hear that Beck and Trina bought a house?

Jade: They did? Where?

Cat: Over in the Hills. According to Tori it is beautiful, 15 rooms, 5 bedrooms 4 baths a fantastic kitchen, great views, a three car garage and a pool.

Jade: Sounds impressive, they can afford that already? Beck just starting working for his uncle.

Cat: Apparently his uncle gave him a housing allowance too as a part of his employment package and it covered it. I guess the Olivers are just generous people. Beck is paying Robbie an incredible salary for someone who is just starting out in the business.

Jade: Yeah that Beck is one great guy.

Cat: Oh, I am sorry Jade. I should not be talking so much to you about Beck. You probably still have some feelings for him.

Jade: No I do not!

Cat: Jade, this is Cat; I know you and Beck, together and apart. Even the other day when we got together I could see you looking at him and hoping he would not notice. It is ok to still have feelings; you were together for almost 2 years and then saw him in class until we graduated. He even cast you in his short film, there is bound to be something there on your part and I am sure he still has some feelings for you.

Jade: Do you really think so?

Cat: Yes but not the same as before, he has a wife and two children now.

Jade: I know, guess I blew it, huh?

Cat: Only with Beck, you are not dead Jade and he is not the only guy in the world. Do I have to point out that you are a beautiful and sexy movie star who lives in Hollywood? There are probably hundreds of guys masturbating to your photo right now, and a ton of handsome young leading men who would love to go out with you.

Jade: You are so good for my ego.

Cat: It's what I live for.

Beck and his new family were leaving the hospital and driving to his new home along with Tori. It was a quick drive from the hospital and Beck was soon pulling into the gate of his driveway.

Beck: Here it is.

Trina was looking out the window trying to take it all in and when she got up to the front doors there was an obvious gasp.

Beck: What do you think so far?

Trina: Oh Beck it is gorgeous!

Tori: Told you she would like it.

Beck: I know. Just wanted to make sure.

Just then another car pulled up in the driveway.

Trina: Who is that?

Beck: That is our realtor Peggy Thompson with the rest of the forms to be filled out.

Trina: Wow, Beck do you ever do business with someone who is not a beautiful woman?

Beck: I try not to; I find that with my boyish good looks it is easier to get what I want. I do stipulate though that no one I am working with can be more attractive than my wife.

Trina: Awwww

Tori: He is good!

Peggy: Hi Beck ready for the grand finale?

Beck: Sure, oh by the way this is my wife Trina and her sister Tori.

Peggy: Wow Trina, Beck talks about you all the time, you are beautiful. And your sister is too, are you guys movie stars or models?

Tori: No, we would like to be actors some day; you know we all met in school at Hollywood Arts.

Peggy: That's right. Well don't worry it is bound to happen, you are really beautiful.

Trina: Thanks, but right now I am happy to be Mrs. Oliver, and the mother of our twins.

Peggy: That is so wonderful. Well just sign right here and this beautiful home is all yours.

Trina signed everything.

Peggy: Ok great, here are the keys and I am done now. I will just file these papers at town hall tomorrow and the transfer is complete. Good luck with your new home, and call me if you ever need anything again.

Beck: Thank you

Trina: Yes thank you, it was great meeting you.

Peggy drove off.

Beck: Well do you want the tour now or should we get these guys home to Grandma and Grandpa.

Trina: Much as I would love to see the house, I think it is best to get these guys home and settled in.

Beck: Ok, we are on our way.

Holly and David were sitting in the living room when they arrived. They jumped up and greeted their new grandchildren warmly and enthusiastically, in fact it was tough to pry the kids away from them.

Trina: Ok I hate to break this up but the little ones need to be changed and put down for a nap.

Holly: Just leave it to me and grandpa, we miss doing this so much.

David: We do? I mean we sure do.

Trina and Beck handed off the children and sat down to watch the show. Surprisingly their mom and dad were still pretty good, and within moments the children were napping.

David: So you have the house, what is the plan now?

Beck: We are going to be needing furniture. I am thinking that the nursery and master bedroom are priorities then the kitchen. The rest we can get to as we go along. So Trina here is where you get to have fun. We need a nursery and a Master bedroom. You can go shopping tomorrow and see what you can find.

Trina: You want me to pick out our bedroom without you?

Beck: Well we did pretty well on the last one you picked out.

David: Ahem

Beck: Oops, sorry not quite what I meant. I just meant that it was a very nice set and I think you would probably have a better eye for the Nursery too. When it comes to it I will help with the Living room and Dining Room. You will probably want a room to yourself and so will I so we can each pick those and then the other 3 bedrooms, well let Tori decide!

Tori: Wait, what am I doing?

Beck: Picking out the furniture for 3 bedrooms...

Tori: Why?

Beck: So we get everybody involved.

Beck: Oh Holly you may want to help Trina with the nursery since you have already had experience in that area.

Trina: I think she should help in the kitchen too, she knows a lot about china and crystal.

David: Oh, oh now you are in for it. What about me?

Beck: Well we could turn the basement into a nice man cave.

David: You know I am really starting to like you…

Fortunately under Beck's leadership the California Audio Distribution Center had not only met but exceeded its projections for the startup so Beck's salary was in no danger and even though Trina was not actively working now she still was receiving a good percentage of her pay on maternity leave. That meant there was adequate money for all of the major purchases they had to make and very soon the house ready to be lived in.

It was a day of mixed feelings for the Vega and Oliver families. For David and Holly it was sad because their oldest daughter was now on her own with her husband, and the empty room was a symbol of that. Tori was a little sad because her big sister was no longer across the house from her and all of the childhood memories of growing up together and holidays and school all flashed through their minds to be had no more.

On the other hand, there was the new home of Beck and Trina, which to be fair was only a 10 minute drive or 20 minute walk from the Vega home so they could still always be close and see each other.

Now that they were moved in and living in their new home Beck and Trina decided to have a small party for the weekend to celebrate the new home and the birth of the twins. Cat and Robbie were invited, Jade West was invited Sikowitz and Lane from Hollywood Arts, and of course David and Holly and Tori. Beck even made a phone call and was going to have a surprise guest come in

Saturday arrived and the preparations for the party began in earnest. Beck and Trina were up early, mainly for the babies but once awake they got into the spirit of things quickly.

David and Holly soon wandered over with Tori in tow and they all began to help get things organized. Beck had decided on a cookout theme and so had plenty of hamburgers and hotdogs and potato salad etc. prepared and lined up on the table. They also had a great supply of Vegan foods in honor of Jade and anyone else who might prefer it.

Robbie and Cat soon arrived and Cat ran to play with the babies while Robbie tried to make himself helpful. Jade West drove up and parked and made her way inside. She stopped to give Beck and Trina a quick kiss hello, and then ran over to see Cat and to visit with the twins.

Lane and Sikowitz came up together and were greeted by all. Then Beck began to walk through the house showing everyone the rooms and facilities, while Trina and her mom stayed with the babies.

After the tour, Beck stopped and called for everyone's attention.

Beck: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming today to celebrate our new home, but more importantly the two little children that have become a part of our world. It seems so funny that a year ago today, Trina and I were sitting in class at Hollywood Arts with dreams of being performers in our heads after graduation. Life sure is funny. I guess this proves that very often we do not know what is best for us. Trina and I could have been struggling actors working in a burger joint to make ends meet and waiting for a break. Because of the situations that we allowed to take over our lives I am the executive of a major company and we are in a position to help give others a break. But don't count us out yet, we may have some acting still inside us in the future...

Anyway I just want to say welcome to our friends and thank you for being our friends. We are grateful for what we have received and for what we can give, as a result of you all, and we hope that all of you may be blest with your own successes very soon.

There was a round of applause

Beck: Food's ready, we can eat now!

Everyone laughed and began lining up for lunch, when a taxi cab pulled into the driveway and a sole passenger got out.

Tori looked and ran down the driveway and jumped up into Andre's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Andre finally let go of Tori and the two of them walked up to the house. Andre as always was all smiles.

Andre: hey Beck, what's the deal, you couldn't wait for me before you started lunch?

Beck: Well I thought we picked you up in plenty of time, what did you do stop off for a drink or something?

Andre: The pilot said we picked up a headwind.

Beck: It's always something.

Andre: Really cool house dude, are you sure it is big enough?

Beck: For Now. Grab some food, I would offer to take you on a tour but Tori knows it well and I am sure you would rather spend the time with her. I had her pick out the furniture for the guest rooms so you guys would be comfortable if you stayed with us. Tori why don't you bring his stuff up to one of them and get him settled.

Tori: Ok, I want to hear all about the tour, too.

Beck: We all want to hear about that, save that discussion for when you come back down. There must be something else you can talk about or do in the meantime.

Tori smiled at Beck and took Andre by the hand and half dragged him up to the guest room. She opened the door to the one she particularly liked and they stepped inside.

Andre: This is nicer than my hotel room, any of them so far.

Tori: Well you can thank the decorator for that; I worked hard on this one. I thought it was the nicest one so I kind of picked it as ours, if we were staying with Beck.

Andre: It even has its own bathroom!

Tori: All of the bedrooms except one have an attached bathroom. Don't ask me what the logic was to that.

Andre: I have been traveling since early this morning. I think I will take a quick shower to get rid of the grunge.

Tori: Ok, I will unpack your suitcase and hang up your stuff for you.

Andre: Ok I will be right out.

Andre jumped into the shower and Tori raced around the room unpacking and organizing his stuff for him. She finished quickly and then began to prepare her own surprise for Andre. Most of that surprise involved her clothing neatly stacked on a chair and her nude form laid out on the bed, the next part was all enthusiasm.

Andre finished his shower and dried himself off. He then wrapped a towel around himself and came out to change.

Andre: Hey Tori nice unpacking job everything looks…

Andre's voice trailed off in wonder as his eyes traveled the length of the bed and took in the vision of his pretty friend, displayed as she was.

Andre: Girl with a little bit of garnish you would look good enough to eat.

Tori: Oh I just have this outfit for special occasions, like when my boyfriend is home from a tour.

Andre: We probably should not stay away from the others for too long, lucky for you I have not seen you in a while and I miss you so much.

Tori: This will just take the edge off, we have all night too.

Andre took little convincing. Within seconds his towel was on the floor and he and Tori were ravenously exploring each other's bodies. Reluctantly the satisfied themselves with one orgasm and then quickly got dressed again and went back to join the party.

On their way outside they passed Trina in the house.

Trina: What do you think of the guest rooms Andre; didn't Tori do a great job setting them up?

Andre: I only really saw one of them but it was very nice. Much better than the hotel rooms I have been staying in.

Trina: Oh that is right; you will have to tell us all about the joys of being on tour later. Oh while you are in here the twins are still awake, do you want to take a quick look before they fall asleep?

Andre: Oh you bet! Let's see the little guys.

Trina led Andre to the nursery and he poked his head into the door. The twins were still awake, but fading fast so he did not want to disturb them. He pulled his head back quietly.

Trina: Aren't they adorable?

Andre: Yes and it amazing, Marie looks just like you and David looks just like Sinjin, how about that?

Trina faked taking a swing at Andre and he ducked.

Trina: Oh you….

Andre: Seriously Trina the twins are beautiful, you and Beck are very lucky.

Trina: Thanks, any idea when you and Tori might start thinking about it?

Andre: Well right now I am on tour so this is a bad time. We may wait for a while. Don't you think your poor mom and dad need a little break?

Trina: I suppose this was a bit of a surprise for them. I don't know what would have happened if Beck's uncle hadn't come through like he did. You probably should try to wait as long as you can.

Tori: We are just going to try to be careful and then, well, what happens happens.

Andre: I see Beck is waving to us; we better head out and join him.

Beck was standing next to Lane and Sikowitz.

Beck: Andre you remember these two guys?

Andre: It has not been that long Beck, Hi Lane, Hey Sikowitz!

Lane: Andre, Sikowitz was just pointing out that Jade and Andre are the only two students making a living in the field we trained them for.

Beck: Well, that is not completely true; Robbie and Cat did have that show for one season.

Sikowitz: That is true, I had forgotten that.

Cat: Sikowitz! You forgot me!

Sikowitz: No Cat, I could never forget you. I just had a memory slip about that delightful little children's show you and Robbie had.

Cat: I think the network had the same problem.

Sikowitz: Well don't worry Cat, with your talent and abilities you will find something again.

Cat: I hope so, I don't know what I would do if I had to get a real job, I have no experience in anything but music and dance.

Sikowitz: The important thing is to never give up. You have to keep pursuing your dream. Things always work out. Just sometimes not the way we expect. Look at Beck and Trina; they are married, have two children a beautiful home and Beck has a great job. He is not acting, but by all other counts he is a great success, and you never know, he still may act someday.

Beck: Hey Andre, Cat is feeling a little down, what to share with her the joys of following your career?

Andre: Well I love my music. I love writing songs and performing songs. I could live without the red-eye flights and the all night rehearsals living out of a suitcase and checking in and out of hotels daily and of course the most important thing, having to spend time away from the people I care about.

A big Aww went up from the group at that and everyone looked at Tori.

Andre: Yes, some days I just don't know how my grandma is going to get along.

Tori: Grandma, why you!

Tori leaped at Andre pretending to be infuriated by his response, but then end up kissing and laughing about it.

Jade: You know Cat, a good agent is a big help in finding jobs, maybe you should consider trying to sign on with my agency.

Cat: You think they would take me Jade, I mean I am nothing like you.

Jade: Cat, you are everything like me, you are a singer and a dancer and you can act. You can even juggle and I can't do that. I will set up a meeting with you and my agent for Monday and you can talk to him.

Cat: Kay, Kay, oh thanks Jadey

Cat gave her friend a big hug

Holly: Tori you should start thinking about that too.

Tori: Well I wanted to be around to help Trina.

Holly: You did, now Trina and the babies are home and I can come over and help out. You should think about looking for something you would enjoy doing.

Cat: Jadey why don't you ask your agent about Tori too.

Jade: Why not, maybe if I bring him two new clients I get a toaster-oven or something.

Tori: Beck would that leave you short at work though?

Beck: Not really, Robbie is there now and Claire my other secretary is still there. I can always hire someone if I need them; you were more than a little overqualified for the job.

Tori: Well if you are sure….

Cat: Yay, it's going to almost like old times again, the three of us together.

Jade: Yes, this should be fun.

Soon the party began to wind down and people started leaving.

Jade was first to make one final last round saying goodbye and promising to keep in touch, especially with Tori and Cat., then Holly and David finally Cat and Robbie as Tori and Andre were planning on making use of Beck's guest room for the remainder of Andre's visit.

Tori and Andre then helped Beck and Trina pick up and clean up. After all that, they crashed in the living room for awhile.

Trina: So, Beck, our first party.

Beck: Yay!

Trina: Think it was a success?

Beck: Well everybody seemed happy, How about Jade volunteering to hook up Cat and Tori with her agent, that was something.

Tori: That was amazing I guess the old Jade really has gone. I kind of like this version. By the way Beck, thank you so much for getting Andre here, that was a great surprise...

Beck: Glad to help out. How long can you stay Andre?

Andre: Actually I have to fly out tomorrow again. You caught me on the way to the Chicago Show.

Tori: Well there go my plans.

Andre: Sorry baby, the joys of the touring musician.

Tori: Beck are you sure you don't have a brother?

Andre: Wow, see how fast they turn on you?

Tori hugs Andre.

Tori: I was only teasing. Too bad I made that appointment with Jade to see her agent tomorrow. I could have flown out and joined the tour.

Andre: Joining a tour in the middle is tough. Better you get the agent and get something from the beginning.

Beck: Ok so let's get a handle on tomorrow. The first thing is to get Andre back on tour. The limo is scheduled for 8 am to get him to LAX and then he is off to O'Hare and done. For the rest of us the shop opens at 9:00am, Cat will be coming in with Robbie and then Jade will swing by and pick up Tori and Cat to see her agent. I imagine you guys will be with Jade for lunch. Robbie and I will get lunch at work and then onward until whatever time you get back. Depending on what time it is maybe we can order in for dinner or something. I don't want to put too much pressure on Trina, since she will be with the babies all day.

Tori: Somehow I think she will have some help from mom, but you are great to worry about her.

Beck: Hey before she only had one whiny baby to care for, now she has three, I understand that.

Trina: Oh you weren't _that_ whiny. Actually pretty much the same thing that quiets down the twins used to keep you happy too.

Trina made a strange face, as if she just realized what she said, Andre laughed and sprayed out his drink and Beck turned a very deep shade of red. Tori just put her head down and chuckled quietly.

Trina finally looked up sheepishly: I think I am going to turn in now.

Beck: Me too, Andre, great seeing you again buddy, hopefully next time we will have more time.

Andre: Ok, thanks for everything man, in case I don't see you in the morning.

Beck and Trina went off to bed.

Tori: We should probably turn in; too, you have a big day tomorrow.

Andre: Right behind you.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning started hectic. First Andre had to get up early and shower and have breakfast. Tori got up with him and helped him pack and then joined him and Trina and Beck for breakfast.

Right at 8:00 as planned the limo pulled up in the driveway to take Andre to the airport. There was a quick goodbye by all then Beck had a few moments helping Trina with the twins while Tori cleaned up and got ready for work.

Tori elected to go with a miniskirt suit today for her interview because it was comfortable and showed off enough of her assets without being slutty. She apply light makeup but brought more just in case they wanted a quick head shot to replace the one she had, which reflected her look as a teenager.

Tori then decided to take her own car so that her schedule would not be a problem for Beck, and they both left together.

When Beck and Tori arrived at the company they entered and began checking their mail and e-mails for the day. Tori wanted to get a jump on her work because she had no idea how long her appointment would take.

Beck dove in to his normal huge workload and began the tedious task of cranking out results.

Robbie arrived soon with Cat and started dividing up the work with Beck and dealing with what he could while Cat went to visit Tori in her office.

Cat came dressed in a Aqua dress the stopped about 6 inches above her knee, giving on lookers a great view of her tanned and toned legs. Cat just never quite understood how pretty she was but dealt with the stares of admiration with a smile and a happy wave.

All of the employees were finally in and the shop opened for business.

At about 10 am a ripple of excitement went through the company because a large black limo pulled up at the door and out stepped, the famous actress Jade West, today looking the part. She made her way into the building amidst stares from the employees and walked right into Tori's office. To the amazement of the crew she was welcomed with hugs by Tor and Cat like an old friend, instead of a TV and Movie star.

The rumor mongers almost had their fill of information for the day, but then Tori and Cat said goodbye to Beck and Robbie and got into the limo with Jade and drove off! Who said car electronics was not exciting.

Tori: Wow Jade you made an entrance today!

Jade: When I visit my agent I like to play star, it reminds him who is feeding his family; and gives his new signees hope for their future.

Tori: Well you did wonders for the rumor mill at Beck's place. Some of the employees may know our story; but the rest are going to be in shock now. You just upped our coolness factor considerably.

Jade: Didn't any of them remember the Platinum Awards when you sang?

Tori: Fame is fleeting. You are only as good as you last performance, what have you done for me lately? Pick the cliché you like.

Jade: Yes it does help to be in the public view constantly.

Cat: That is so true. When my show was on little kids used to mob me in the streets, all wanting a hug or an autograph, one week after the show was cancelled no one knew me anymore. I came home one day without my keys and knocked on the door to get Robbie to open it, even he had to ask "Who is it? He has known me for years!

Tori: Cat, is it possible the he was asking _who is it_ because you were on the other side of the door and he couldn't see you?

Cat: Oh that is so funny, that is exactly what he said! How did you know you weren't even there?

Tori: Because…oh never mind.

Jade: Oh, here we are, my agent's office.

Tori: Murray Small, agent. Doesn't sound like much.

Jade: His Motto is even hokier, "If you want to make it big, think small".

Tori: Ugh, and he is running your career?

Jade: Believe or nut he is actually a worker. He is quite surprising sometimes...

The girls entered the office and were directed to a waiting room. The room was filled with fresh fruits, cheeses snacks and beverages of all kind including champagne.

Tori: Wow, this is impressive.

Jade: He puts on a good show, but wait it gets better.

When Jade finished speaking, the door opened and in walked a young man probably about 24 with blonde hair chiseled features and very broad shoulders. To say that he was handsome was an understatement, Both Tori's and Cat's jaws dropped in amazement. Jade smiled as he came over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jade: Tori, Cat, this is Bob Rogers aka Murray Small talent agent.

Tori: You are Murray Small?

Bob: Actually Murray is just the name of the business; I find it gives me credibility. I started as an aged two years ago under my own name and was just about to go under when I got this idea. Since then my star has been on the rise. Of course having beautiful and talented clients like Ms. West here does not hurt either.

Jade: Bob these are the two friends, Cat and Tori that I told you about. We all went to Hollywood arts together and have stayed in touch.

Bob: Nice to meet you ladies. Come on into my office and let's talk.

Bob ushered them into the office and they all set in his extremely comfortable chairs.

Bob: Ok let's see who we have here. Tori Vega, that name is familiar, hey wait a minute, you did the opening number for the Platinum Awards show and then disappeared. Mason Thornesmith destroyed you, you know that?

Tori: He did what?

Bob: He spread the word through the industry about you, you know the term "blacklisted". You now know the meaning intimately.

Tori: That rat, but Jade gave me the shot why wasn't he mad at her?

Bob: Because you stood up to him, he did not like that.

Bob: Cat Valentine, you had the short run TV show Cat's Box that only ran one season. Too bad I liked the show but I thought the marketing was poor. I don't think the network was ever really behind you, they just needed something to fill a time slot for a while.

Cat: Robbie and I felt that way too,

Bob: So what I did, when Jade first mentioned your names, was to go to Hollywood arts and get the archive films of all the performances you two were in so I could assess your strengths and weaknesses. and try to develop a marketing plan for each of you.

Tori: You did all this in just a few days?

Rob: Jade probably told you, I am a hard worker, especially when I have a good reason to be. Jade told me about how talented you two were and it irks me when true talent is not recognized.

Tori: Wait,_ Jade_ told you how talented we were?

Tori looked over at Jade who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Rob: Sure, jade said that she was the big gun at school until you showed up, then you took all of her roles and she got the back seat.

Jade: (pretending to cry) Yes, you were so, mean to me. You destroyed my career at school, stole all the good roles and left me behind.

Cat: Tori, how could you do that to Jade?

Tori: Cat! Jade is acting, can't you see?

Cat: I knew that.

Rob: The point was that Jade killed her own career. We talked about that when she came to me. You notice that the Goth image is gone? It doesn't work unless you only want to compete for specialized roles. I changed her image and remarketed her, and the results speak for themselves.

Tori: She is impressive

Jade: Why, thank you Tori.

Rob: So Tori, my plan for you is pretty easy. You are a talented dancer, singer and actress and anyone who auditions you is going to find that out. The problem is getting over Mason Thornesmith's hatchet job and that is not as hard has it sounds. He has burned enough people now that he is getting a reputation, which makes his opinions easier to challenge.

Tori: Sounds good to me.

Rob: Now Cat, provides some more interesting challenges.

Cat: Thank you?

Rob: Cat that wide eyed innocence or yours is adorable for children's TV, but unless that is all you ever want to do we may need to make some changes.

Cat: But this is really me!

Rob: Ok, but you need to work on varying your delivery. Remember you are an actress. Oh by the way, how would you feel about modeling?

Cat: Modeling? Me? What could I possibly model?

Rob: Ok remember this is not a pick up line or anything, just a totally professional observation. You have the most beautiful legs I have seen in a long time, and there are panty hose and nylon manufacturers always looking for a spokes model.

Cat turned the most beautiful shade of pink.

Rob: I am sorry, I embarrassed you.

Cat: I was just wondering what your pickup lines were like.

Rob: The point being, we get your face and body promoting something adult and sexy it changes your image and widens your horizons for roles. Not to mention the money you make doing the actual modeling.

Cat: The modeling Jobs would help.

Rob: Ok I have prepared my idea of a marketing plan for each of you with everything we talked about and included contracts for your signature. Take that packet home, look it over, talk to a spouse or loved one and see what you think. If you like the ideas I have for you sign the contract bring it back and I will get started. If no, well then just walk away and check with other management companies. We will part as friends, no harm no foul.

Tori: It is something to think about.

Cat: Me a sex symbol!

Jade: Tori, you and I can start competing for roles again.

Rob said goodbye to the girls. Tori and Cat went outside to sit in the car and jade followed later.

Jade: Well that was exciting, how about some lunch now?

Tori: sure sounds good.

Cat: Ok

Jade: you guys sound kind of funny, is everything ok?

Tori: I think we are just kind of stunned by all this.

Cat: It is a lot to think about.

Jade; Ok, come one we will go get a great lunch have a few drinks, relax and forget about this for now.

Tori: Great, where should we go?

Jade: I know a place.

Jade spoke to the driver and the car moved off. Minutes later it was pulling into the parking lot of Patina's restaurant.

Tori: I guess you do know a place, Jade; Patina's is supposed to be awesome.

Jade: Trust me, it is.

The girl's entered the restaurant and because of Jade's celebrity status were seated immediately. Waiters scurried around them and soon they were enjoying the first of a series of delicious courses.

Tori: Jade I am guessing that you don't do this often, or you must have one heck of an exercise program after to keep your figure.

Jade: It is nice for special occasions though, isn't it?

Cat: What's the occasion?

Jade: Two performers getting back in action.

Tori: Maybe, we haven't accepted the deal yet.

Jade: You will. You guys are performers; it is killing you to be sitting on the sidelines for as long as you have. You know you want back into it.

Cat: I don't know about the modeling though.

Tori: Cat you really do have beautiful legs, he wasn't kidding.

Cat blushed again.

Cat: Do you really think so?

Jade: Ok, let's get a second opinion, excuse me waiter?

Waiter: Yes ma'am may I help you?

Jade reached over and lifted Cat's dress showing all of her leg from her foot to her upper thigh.

Jade: Do you think her leg is pretty?

The waiter and Cat both turned bright red.

Waiter: Yes, ma'am she is beautiful.

The waiter then ran away; Jade dropped Cat's dress.

Cat: I can't believe you did that to me.

Jade: I got the question answered. Now you know.

Tori: So much for Cat, but I am not singing and dancing on a table.

Jade: Like _you _really had any doubts.

The girls finished their lunch and Jade drove them back to the shop. The hugged goodbye and Jade drove off to another appointment.

Tori and Cat walked into the office where Beck and Robbie were working.

Beck: Hey guys welcome back, just in time to go home for the day. How did it go?

Tori: We really need to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie and Cat took off for the day, leaving Beck and Tori at the shop. Beck still had a few things to look over and Tori decided to check her e-mail and incoming stuff. There was nothing really time-consuming for either of them and soon Beck popped his head into Tori's office.

Beck: You about ready to head out?

Tori: Sure, there is nothing here that can't wait.

Beck: Good because when you got back today it sounded like you had a lot to talk about. We can go over it tonight.

Tori: Thanks, let's go.

They decided to take both of their cars home so they drove separately, Tori lost in her thoughts of the day and beck wondering how much longer Tori would be working with him.

They arrived home and walked into the house. Trina had somehow gotten this domestic stuff down really well. The house was neat and clean, the babies were changed and napping and something in the kitchen smelled wonderful. Beck smiled and had a flashback to when Trina had tried to prepare him a chicken dinner that turned into a catastrophe. She had come so far from there.

Trina: Hi Beck, Hi Tori how did it go today?

Beck kissed Trina hello and gave her a quick hug.

Beck: Hey babe, well I had a good day. Your sister seems to have a lot to talk to us about.

Trina: Oh that's right, you met with the agent today; did he look good, do you like him?

Tori: Oh he looked good alright and yes I liked him, he just gave me a lot to think about, Cat too.

Trina: Why should Cat have a problem she did ok with that kiddie show?

Tori: He wants her to expand her possibilities into more adult venue. For one thing he wants her to model panty hose and nylons for a client, says her legs are beautiful.

Trina: You know, come to think of it as I recall she did have nice legs. Seemed to show them off a lot too. She was always wearing short dresses or skirts or really short shorts. Of course the real question we all have is how about you Tori.

Tori: Well he said he reviewed a lot of the things I had done and determined I was a good, singer, dancer and actress. No comment about my legs. He also said that the reason I was not getting calls for work is that I was blacklisted by Mason Thornewilliams.

Beck: That rat!

Tori: The good news is that he said that Mason's credibility has come into question over the years and so it is not so bay anymore. He has put together a plan to promote me and get me work if I sign on with him.

Trina: So you are going to right? You want to be performing don't you?

Tori: I don't know. Remember I was the one that thought I had no talent for a long time. You were the one who wanted to perform. Then your Showcase came and next thing I knew I was performing and yes it was nice but it has been too much and too soon. I don't know what to do. I see you and Beck now settled down and with children and that looks nice too. On the other hand Andre gets to travel and see different places and meet people, it's very confusing.

Beck: I can understand. For a while I thought being an actor was the greatest thing going. But now I see my beautiful wife there and my beautiful children, my home and my great steady job and I have to thing that is not bad for a 19 year old former Canadian. If someone were to offer me and acting job today I would say ok as long as I can work it into my life, it is not going to be the be all and end all of it.

Tori: Of course I am still single; I have no house or tie downs except a great job for which I thank you. This may be a good time to try out performing.

Beck: You may want to give Andre a call and at least touch base with him about this.

Tori: I will, this not something I am going to decide on overnight.

After dinner Tori opened the package she had been given and began to wade through the pages. From what Tori could understand the plan looked good. She would start getting work as a background singer and dancer and begin to establish herself. The more experience she got meant that her blacklisting would be chipped away. There also was a network outside of Mason Thornsmith's control that she could get parts from until she really established herself. Also having a star like Jade West as a friend did not hurt; Jade had some clout in the business.

Tori's nightly schedule allowed for a quick pre-concert call to Andre to wish him luck. The window was narrow and had to be before his concerts because after would be too late. She quickly gave him a rundown on her meeting and got his blessing to basically go with her gut feeling in the matter.

Robbie was just as interested in the events of the day and the agent's ideas for Cat. It was probably a good thing too, because cat's recollections of the day were sketchy at best. She remembered the agent and the waiter complementing her legs, and indicating that she could earn money by showing them off.

Robbie was a bit concerned by this at first and was tempted to get on the phone to Tori to clarify things, but then he started reading the overall plan for Cat that the agency prepared and felt better about it. In fact the more he read the more impressed he became and by the time they went to bed he found himself to be totally in favor of Cat signing the contract. He also found himself taking a lot more interest in Cat's legs; this resulting in one of the more inspired lovemaking episodes of their young relationship. Cat still thinks that the instructions were listed in the contract. For whatever reasons; she was convinced to sign on with the agency also.

Both Cat and Tori waiting until the following Monday and then made appointments to visit the agency again. In the interim that had time to go over the contracts again and again. Tori even talked to her mom and dad about it and in the end everyone seemed positive.

Cat came to work again with Robbie and she and Tori drove together to the Murray Small Agency.

Once again they sat in the room full of delicious goodies and champagne waiting to meet with the handsome Bob Rogers.

Once more Bob poked his head out.

Bob: Good morning ladies, who wants to go first?

Cat: Oh, pick me, please pick me!

Tori smiled and nodded at her little friend who bounded up from her seat and ran into the office.

Bob: Cat I can't tell you how pleased I am that you decide to join us at the agency.

Cat: Oh sure you can, I won't mind.

Bob: No that's not what… I mean that I am very glad you decided to sign the contract and come on board. I think we are going to work very well together.

Cat: Well ok but I was hoping to work for TV and movie producers too.

Rob: You are so funny, Cat. Here I just need you to sign right here.

Cat signed the form.

Rob: By the way, I was talking to you last time about a modeling opportunity. Do you have a portfolio of photos?

Cat: No, I have never really needed one.

Rob: Ok, here is a card for a photographer that this agency uses a lot. Make an appointment with him and I will call him and tell him what we need.

Cat: Ok

Rob: Could you go out in the other room now and send Tori in?

Cat: Ok, goodbye for now.

Cat walked out into the other room.

Cat: Tori, it's your turn now!

Tori picked up her package and walked into the room. Rob was standing waiting for her and they shook hands and then Tori sat first. Rob then settled in.

Rob: So Tori I assume that everything with the contract is clear and acceptable to you?

Tori: Yes everything seems to be in order. I mean as near as I can tell, this is my first contract with an agent.

Rob: Don't worry, with luck this will be the only time you ever need too. This is a full service agency and we are confident that we can represent all of your needs, now and in the future.

Tori: Wow that is a really great line!

Rob: No, a great line is you know you are really beautiful and is there any chance we could go out together after this?

Tori: Well I don't know if that was great, it was pretty good. But you know I have a boyfriend right?

Rob: Yes, Andre Harris the musician who is currently on tour and miles away right?

Tori: Miles away but near to my heart.

Rob: Oh, you are good. Sorry I just could not live with myself if I didn't flirt with you a little. I mean if I found out later that you would have been open to a date and I didn't try I would have to kill myself.

Tori: Well I am glad we could make everything clear and prevent a tragedy all at once. My day is complete.

Rob: Pretty and a sense of humor too. You will go far in this business.

Tori: Thanks, that is the plan.

Rob: Ok now that you are an official client I can tell you that a position opened up last night that you are qualified for. It is a backup singer and dancer with a traveling musician. The current girl fell last night and sprained her ankle. If you are interested you can fly out tonight and hook up with the group they are in Topeka Kansas right now.

Tori: That sounds just like where Andre is tonight.

Rob: Surprise!

Tori: You are kidding me! Andre has an opening for a backup singer and dancer?

Rob: Yes he does, do you want me to set it up?

Tori: Wait, I should call Beck and make sure he can get by without me.

Tori whips out her cell phone and dials Beck's number.

Tori: Hi Beck, this is Tori. Listen I just signed the contract and there is a job opening for a dancer and backup singer starting tonight. Do you think you could get by without me for a few weeks? I know this is short notice and I am sorry about that.

Beck: Well we knew this day might come soon and Robbie is still here so yes I think we can manage. Go for it!

Tori: Thanks boss, you're the best. Ok Rob, I'm in.

Rob: Ok, I will call and make the arrangements and have a plane ticket waiting for you at the airport.

Tori: Can you do me a favor and not tell Andre who it is? I want to surprise him.

Rob: Ok, I will try. Andre doesn't usually get involved with the secondary crew anyway; the road manager does that hiring.

Tori: Ok I am going to run home pack and get going,

Rob: Ok, I will call you if there are any changes but right now you are looking at Delta at 4pm.

Tori: Thanks so much.

Tori flew to her car started it and drove home where Trina was waiting.

Trina: hey Tori, Beck called, you must be so excited.

Tori: I just can't believe how fast everything is happening now. Yesterday I was an office worker; and today a backup singer and dancer, and for my boyfriend, no less.

Trina: Well you better get packing!

Tori ran into her room and began packing her suitcase. The she found her cosmetics bag and scoped all of her cosmetics into it. She then took a quick shower, got dressed and called for the airport shuttle. Soon she was on her way to the airport and the Delta terminal. When she arrived she made her way to the desk.

Tori: Do you have a ticket ready for Tori Vega?

Delta Agent: Let me look, yes ma'am here it is one way to Topeka Kansas, your flight leaves from terminal 12 in 1 hour and 15 minutes. You have plenty of time for baggage check and checking in.

Tori: Thank you.

Tori slowly made her way to the terminal and checked in her baggage. She then took a seat and waited for her plane to be called.


	9. Chapter 9

While Tori was sitting she happened to pick up an entertainment magazine and started reading an article about Andre's tour. She was pleased to read that it was a huge success so far, but sad when she read about the dancer's fall last night that resulted in her injury and loss from the line-up, Tori leaned back in her chair and smiled for a moment, realizing that within a few hours she would be together with Andre again and they would finish his first US tour together..

Tori looked up and there was a girl sitting next to her staring at the article in the magazine, Tori followed back her line of site and realized that the girl had been looking at the article about Andre and the Tour.

Tori: Hi there

Girl: Hello

Tori: Are you reading about Andre Harris?

Girl: Yes

Tori: Do you like Andre's music?

Girl: Oh yes, I think he is great

Tori: Me Too. Where do you live?

Girl: in Topeka Kansas, I was just here for the day getting treatments at USC Medical Center

Just then a woman walked up

Woman: Now Annie don't you go bothering this young woman. I am sorry if she is annoying you miss.

Tori: Oh no she is fine; we were just talking about Andre Harris

Woman: Oh, Annie loves his music, she found out he was in Topeka tonight and wanted to go so badly but with her illness and all there is just no way.

Tori: I am so sorry, what is wrong with Annie?

Woman: She has cancer growing in her brain, and it is non operable. The doctors have been treating her at USC but chemo and radiation don't seem to really be holding it. You wouldn't know how sick she is by looking at her; she is a brave little girl.

Tori: that is so sad. Listen my name is Tori Vega and I would like to keep in touch with Annie. Can you give me your address and phone number?

Woman: Sure I guess, that is so sweet, most people we start talking to just want to get away as fast as they can. My name is Laurie Grove, I am Annie's mother.

Tori: It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grove although I wish the circumstances were different. Listen what are you and Annie doing tonight?

Laurie: Nothing, her treatment and the plane trip is all the excitement we can plan in one day.

Tori: Ok, nothing may come out of this so don't say anything to Annie but I am going to try to get her to the concert tonight.

Laurie: That would be so wonderful if you could.

Tori: I am going to try. But in any event I hope you don't mind if I keep in touch with Annie.

Laurie: That would be lovely, she has so few friends.

Tori: Well she has one more now...

Soon the flight boarded and Tori was enjoying the first class seat she had been given. She was excited at seeing Andre and performing again but she was also thinking about her new friend and what she could do to help her.

The slight to Topeka was short and Tori deplaned to find a man standing at the end of the concourse with a cardboard sign that said _Tori Vega_.

Tori: Hello I Am Tori Vega

Mick: Hi Tori I am Mick Chambers Andre's road manager. I thought I would come down in person to get you and then get to the hall to rehearse. You may even get to meet Andre very soon.

Tori: I am so looking forward to that!

Mick: Great lets go get your luggage and get out of here.

They picked up the luggage and made their way to the parking lot and got into a black Escalade for the drive to the hall. When they arrived Mick led them into the building and up onto the stage.

Mick: Tori this is Janet and Mary the other two backup singer/dancers on the tour. Get to know each other and then, girls run Tori through the steps and songs, ok.

Janet: Sure thing Mick, we will take good care of her.

Tori: Do you think we will meet Andre soon?

Mary: He should be by pretty soon now, but don't get your hopes up.

Tori: What do you mean?

Mary: The word is he has a girlfriend in LA so he never even thinks about anyone else. So if you have hopes of anything happening between you two forget it.

Janet: Ok let's run through some of the dance moves and look over the music.

For the next hour the girls worked on the steps and the vocals for the music in the show, Tori found it all coming back fairly easily and by the third or fourth time through she was very comfortable.

Mary: Tori you have been holding out on us, girl.

Tori: I have?

Mary: Yes, you have had some serious training, you picked up the choreography like you were doing it every day and your voice is great.

Tori: Good training from high school.

Janet: Well you are going to be just fine tonight, don't you worry about a thing.

Tori: You really think so? I want to do well.

_Andre is coming_

Janet: Oh, here comes Andre, you get your chance to meet him.

Mick and Andre walked onto the stage; Andre had his head down reading a note.

Mick: This is our newest recruit Tori, This is Andre Harris, Andre this is Tori Vega.

Andre looked up into the grinning face of Tori Vega and in less than a second had her in his arms and was kissing her.

Janet: Wow, this one may have a chance with him.

Andre: I can't believe this, what are you doing here?

Tori: I signed with the agent this morning and here I am.

Andre: Oh folks, just so everyone understands, this is Tori Vega my girlfriend from LA. We both graduated from Hollywood Arts high school and she is an accomplished actress singer and dancer. Tori how are you doing here, do you have time to come out to dinner?

Janet: She sure does, she picked up everything very quickly.

Andre: Super, then let's go

Tori: Great, there is something I want to talk to you about.

Andre Tori and Mick went next door to an elegant old restaurant. They ordered a wonderful but light meal and started discussing the day's events. When Tori told her story about meeting Annie and Laurie there was not a dry eye at the table.

Andre: We should really do something nice for her.

Mick: Like what?

Tori: I have an idea. I have her address here, what if we drive there in the limo and pick them both up and bring them to the concert. You can let them sit onstage and make a big deal of it and then after the show we bring them home. I don't think they would ever forget it.

Mick: Ok what is the address?

Tori handed him the note.

Mick: Ok, here is what we do. Andre, you and Tori take the limo and pick them up. I will stay here and make sure everything is ready. There should be enough food backstage for them if they are hungry and drinks if they are thirsty so don't sweat that.

Andre: sounds good to me let's go

Mick took care of the check and Andre and Tori made their way to the limo. Tori gave the driver directions and they took off.

Andre: So you have had a busy day.

Tori: Yes both worth it, first to be seeing and working with you and second for being able to help this little girl.

Andre: You are going to make a great mother some day, the way you love children.

Tori: Wait until you see her too and tell me you don't love her.

Driver: Andre we are here.

Tori: You wait in the car; I will go and get her.

Tori got out and walked to a quaint little cottage in what was once a nice neighborhood but has slipped some in the economy. She knocked on the door and a surprised Laurie answered.

Laurie: Tori, what are you doing here?

Tori: Well I told you I had an idea that may or may not work. It looks likes it will work. Get Annie we are all going to a concert!

Laurie ran inside to get her daughter. She came back in seconds and Annie stared up at Tori.

Annie: Tori did you come to visit me?

Tori: Better than that Annie I came to take you to Andre's concert this evening!

Annie: You are kidding, Tori, are we going there in that?

She points at the limo.

Tori: Going to and coming back from it.

Annie: Wow, do you think there is a chance I might get to meet Andre?

Tori: Oh I can pretty much guarantee that Annie.

They walked to the car and Tori stepped back to let Annie get in first.

Andre: Hello Annie, Tori tells me that you are a big fan of mine.

Laurie got in next and was shocked to actually see Andre Harris there talking to Annie.

Laurie looked at Tori

Laurie: Who are you?

Tori: Tori, just a friend you made at the airport today.

Laurie: Just a friend could not have done all this for us.

Tori: Well I may have left out a few details. Andre over there is my boyfriend, and I was flying out today to meet him and to fill in for one of the singers and dancers in the show.

Andre: Tori told me and my manager about you and so we decided to make this happen.

Laurie just had tears in her eyes now.

Laurie: You are unbelievable to do all this for someone you don't even know.

Andre: Yeah but Annie is a big fan right?

Annie: Oh you bet!

Andre: So it's not like you are a stranger.

Laurie: This is all just so wonderful I can't believe it.

They closed the doors and the driver began the trip back to the hall. All the way back Annie was sitting next to Andre and talking to him about things... Laurie was pretty much stunned and Tori was smiling.

The driver pulled up to the hall and they walked in the back door and to the rehearsal hall, next to the main hall.

Mick came over to join them as they walked in.

Andre: Mick this is my special guest Annie and her mother Laurie, get them good seats off stage and make sure they have everything they need

Mick: You got it Andre. Come right this way folks and we will get you settled in. Tori, can you get ready with the girls and Andre places buddy.

Andre: Ok everyone; I need a special effort for our special friends tonight, Ok?

The house lights dimmed and the curtain lights came up and the show was on.

For the next 2 hours they ran through their songbook and everything worked to perfection. Even the new girl background singer/dance seemed to be really going for it.

Two hours and 2 encores later they folded the show. Andre and Tori took an exhausted Annie and Laurie home and then joined the cast for a brief party before retiring to Andre's hotel room.

Tori: Wow you were right; Beck's house is nicer than the hotel rooms.

Andre: Cheer up in about an hour you won't notice.

Tori: You mean because I will be lost in your arms and time will stop.

Andre: More like your adrenaline will wear off and you will crash.

Tori: You sure can kill a mood.

Andre: I am a realist.

Tori: You just have not had a good reason to stay awake after a show before, but now that I am here there is some motivation.

Andre: You now you could be right about that I may be starting to feel a second wind. Just in case it is, what do you have in mind? Tori? Tori? I hate to say I told you so, but…

Andre snuggled up next to his sleeping girlfriend and was soon asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

While Tori had run from the agent's office to home to pack, Cat stopped by the shop to see Robbie.

Robbie: So did you sign the contract with the agent.

Cat: I did, now I have to call a photographer and get a portfolio put together.

Robbie: Do you know any photographers?

Cat: The agent gave me the name of the one that he uses, all I have to do is call and set up an appointment.

Robbie: You should call him soon don't you think?

Cat: Ok I will call him right now.

Cat looked through the pile of paper that she had been given and found the card with the name and telephone number of the photographer. She dialed the number.

Cat: Hello this is Cat Valentine. I just signed with the Murray Small agency and he suggested I call you about a portfolio. Yes, I can, sure, ok. Thank you.

Robbie: What did they say?

Cat: He can shoot me this afternoon, the agent called with the requirements and it is all set, so I agreed.

Robbie: Good for you! Do you need to pick up any clothes from home?

Cat: No he said the wardrobe would be provided.

Robbie: Sounds like a good deal.

Cat: I just feel funny having someone taking pictures of me.

Robbie: But you are so beautiful.

Cat: You are so sweet.

Robbie: What time is your photo shoot?

Cat looked at the clock

Cat: In one hour.

Robbie: Too bad it wasn't later, if it were after work I could go with you. With Tori leaving today though we are one short and I would not think of asking Beck to leave early.

Cat sighed

Cat: Ok, I will go myself. I just thought it might bother you if strange men were taking pictures of your nearly naked girlfriend, but if you are above that sort of thing.

Robbie: Why nearly naked?

Cat: Because the client manufactures nylons and panty hose. You don't wear those on top of your clothes! And if I remove enough clothes so he can see and photograph the nylons and panty hose I will be nearly naked.

Robbie: Good point, but these people are professional, they do this sort of thing all the time it is no big deal for them. It is like going to a doctor.

Cat: Your doctor takes photos of you?

Robbie: That is not what I meant.

Cat: Well I have to go to make the appointment. I will see you at home.

Robbie: Have fun!

Cat: drove to the address that she had on the card and walked into the office.

Cat: Hi, Cat Valentine for a photo shoot.

Receptionist: Of course. Mr. Reynolds will be with you in a moment.

Cat sat down and began looking at some of the magazines piled on the table.

Just as cat was starting to get lost in one of the articles she heard he name and looked up.

Looming over her was a young man about 6' 4", probably in his 20's and in what looked to be perfect physical condition.

Photographer; Hi are you Cat Valentine?

Cat stood up to shake his hand

Cat: Yes I am!

Photographer: Cat my name is Charley Simmons but everyone calls me "Chip".

Cat: Everyone calls me Cat.

Chip: Wow Cat you are tiny aren't you?

Cat: I'm sorry

Chip: No don't be sorry, I think you are beautiful. Just tiny and delicate.

Why don't you come into the studio and we will take a look at the project.

Cat: Ok

Cat got up and followed him into the studio. She stood for a moment to get her eyes accustomed to the dark and to take in all of the lights and equipment.

Cat: Wow I have never see anything like this before.

Chip: Really? I would think a girl as pretty as you are would have been photographed many times by now.

Cat blushed, making her even more adorable.

Cat: No, I just graduated from Hollywood Arts last year, and I had a TV show for 1 season but very little still photography was done.

Chip: What a shame, you are so pretty!

Cat: Thank You

Chip: Cat here is what we need. Your agent wants to sell your legs so I am going to need a series of shots highlighting them. There is a dressing room over there with a very brief bikini in it. You can either undress or wear just that bikini and your blouse or you can wear your own bra and panties and blouse. I give people the bikini option because some people feel more comfortable being photographed in a swim suit over a bra and panties, even though they are just about as revealing.

Cat went into the dressing room and rook off her skirt, and then she opened her blouse and looked. She looked back and forth from the bikini to what she was wearing several times before deciding that there was not that much difference. She elected to come out in what she was wearing.

Chip: Ready Cat? You really look beautiful I have to say. I can see why your agent is marketing your legs so strongly; they are very beautiful, excellent shape, tone, and musculature,

Cat smiled. Robbie was right, he was treating this like a doctor's office his description of her legs was as deadpan as a diagnosis. She started feeling pretty comfortable about all of this.

Chip: Well Cat if you are ready, then let's get started.

For the next two hours Chip ran Cat through a series of poses all designed to show off her pretty legs. By the end of the shoot she was covered with a thin layer of perspiration that coupled with her tan skin gave her a golden sheen under the photo lights. Before Cat realized it she was finished.

Chip: There that wasn't so bad was it?

Cat: I never knew that modeling was such hard work. I am sweating, and some of my muscles are really sore.

Chip: It does get hot under those lights. There is a difference too between walking around and holding a pose... Asking a muscle to stay stationary and hold weight is the basis of isometric exercise, which is a very effective way of toning.

Cat: When I get home I will probably fall right asleep. My boyfriend won't believe it is just from having my picture taken.

Chip: Well if he has a sense of humor and is smaller than I am tell him it was because of the wild sex we had first to loosen you up!

Cat blushed but could not resist surreptitiously glancing at him from top to bottom. When she was done she had to admit the idea was entertaining.

Cat: Well he normally has a sense of humor and is definitely smaller, I mean shorter than you are, but I don't think I will mention anything about sex.

Chip: Fair enough, well goodbye Cat, it has been a pleasure working with you. I will send a copy of the portfolio to your agent and another to you.

Cat: Thank you.

Cat drove back to the shop to see Robbie and wait for him to be finished with work.

When Cat arrived at Beck's company the receptionist just waved her through into the back offices. She made a Bee-line to Robbie's office but on the way ran into Beck.

Beck: Hi Cat, how did the photo shoot go?

Cat: Great Beck, but very tiring.

Beck: Glad it worked out for you. Robbie is over in his office.

Cat: Thanks Beck

Robbie was on the phone in the office so Cat slipped in and curled up in a chair. She picked up a magazine and began reading.

When Robbie finished his call he looked up with a big smile.

Robbie: Hi Cat, how did it go today?

Cat: It was so much work, but it was so much fun! Chip thinks we really did some nice stuff today.

Robbie: Chip?

Cat: The photographer. He said he was really impressed and that I looked beautiful.

Robbie: Oh, and this Chip is about 5 feet tall fall and old?

Cat: No actually he is in his 20's about 6' 4" and quite well built.

Robbie: Ok I hate him already.

Cat: Don't worry nothing happened. At least yet, I kind of think of it as a first date.

Robbie: Cat!

Cat: I am just joking Robbie. Relax. He did shoot some beautiful pictures though; even I thought I looked pretty.

Robbie: They must have been good then because you are usually the hardest one to convince.

Cat: What's that supposed to mean?

Robbie: It means you are very pretty but refuse to believe it.

Cat: It's not that, but there are just so many pretty girls out there. Look at the ones that we know, Jade, Trina and of course Tori. That's three in our immediate group that are so pretty, see why I feel pressure?

Robbie: Cat you are as pretty as anyone you just named, besides you have the best legs, look at the fuss your agent is making out of them.

Just them Beck poked his head in.

Beck: Hey guys, I hate to break this up but it is time to go home now. See you in the morning.

Robbie and Cat: Bye Beck!

Robbie: Why don't we go out for dinner to celebrate your great day today?

Cat: Ok, then when we get home I promised Jade I would call and tell her how my day went.

Robbie turned into a family type restaurant and he and Cat ordered. The food was delicious and the desserts were homemade and filling. While they were eating a man and his wife and 3 small children came in and sat down at a booth. The little boy in the group kept turning around to look at Cat and Robbie, while the mother kept trying to stop him.

Finally the mother stood up and walked over to Cat.

Woman: Excuse me, I hate to bother you but my son insists that you two were on a TV show that he used to watch called Cat's Box.

Cat and Robbie smiled at the little boy.

Cat: Did you like Cat's box?

The little boy nodded and hid behind his mother's leg.

Woman: He is very shy. But he loved the show, he watched every episode.

Cat: well he is also very observant because he is right; Robbie and I were the hosts of the show.

You could see the little boy's eyes light up.

Woman: Could we get a picture of you two with him, it would mean so much.

Cat: Sure.

Cat and Robbie arranged themselves on the seat and the then had the little boy sit in between them. He had a big smile when the flash went off.

Woman: Thank you so much.

Robbie: You are very welcome. It is always nice to meet a fan.

Cat and Robbie finished up and paid the bill and left. It was a short drive home.

Robbie: Isn't it odd that the network doesn't pick up our show, but almost everywhere we go we run into fans.

Cat: Just not enough I guess.

Robbie: So what was the photo shoot like?

Cat: Well the first thing I did was go into the dressing room and take off my skirt and open up my blouse like this.

Cat did so,

Cat: Then he started taking pictures. My favorite was like this.

Cat got down on the floor stretched out her legs and rested her body on her elbow. The shot showed off all of both legs and most of her body. Robbie could feel himself beginning to get aroused and before Cat could get into the next pose he scooped her up and placed her on the bed and quickly removed all of her clothing.

Cat; Well actually this didn't happen until much later, but now is a good time.

He could tell that she was teasing him, but that was ok. He had her naked and for the next two hours the only sounds that could be heard were the creaking of the bed and Cat's contented mewing. When Robbie was finished they parted smiling.

Cat: Oh I forgot, I have to call Jade she was expecting to hear from me.

Robbie: Tell her I said Hi. Robbie rolled over and went to sleep.

Cat dialed the bedside phone.

Cat: Hi Jade, Well I met with the photographer and had my photos done. Let me tell you about my day.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade: Hello Cat, I have been waiting to hear from you.

Cat; I am so sorry that it is late, but Robbie took me out to dinner after the shoot and we met some fans of our old show and then we came home and I started showing Robbie some of the poses. For some reason that got him excited and well, we just finished, you know…

Jade: Really too much information Cat I am glad the photo shoot went well though.

Cat: Oh yes it was fun once I got over being nearly naked in front of a tall good looking guy.

Jade: You didn't mention that to Robbie did you?

Cat: Of course, I told him everything, why?

Jade: That would bother a lot of guys. I am glad Robbie is so secure.

Cat: Jade you are so funny. Guys don't make a big fuss over me.

Jade: Cat you are funny, I could take you to places where guys would kill each other to get their hands on that little body of yours .But I am glad you are happy and everything worked out.

Cat: A lot of things worked out well. Did you hear about Tori?

Jade: No and I was surprised. She usually tells everything.

Cat: She probably had no time. She had the interview, signed with the agency and they needed a singer/background dancer that day so she flew right out to join the tour.

Jade: Who is she touring with?

Cat: That is the best part, it's Andre!

Jade: That must have thrilled them both!

Cat: I am sure but it all happened so fast I still have not heard from her. Robbie just heard from Beck at work,

Jade: Speaking of work, I should get off now; I have an early makeup call.

Cat: Ok Jadey, good night.

Cat hung up and snuggled near Robbie and quickly fell asleep.

Jade hung up and took one last look at her script for tomorrow and then turned in and went almost immediately to sleep.

Jade did have an early make-up call. It was for 6:00 am and she dragged herself out of bed and threw herself into the shower. Standing there she was waiting for the water to revive her. When she was finally able to move she made quick work of showering and then washed her hair. Upon finishing her hair she dried it, and then began to dress. She just threw on some clothes, she would spend an hour in wardrobe so why do it twice? The studio knew that on these early calls they needed to send a car for her and soon it was waiting in the driveway. Jade boarded and was whisked away to the set.

When jade arrived on set she noticed that the writers were gathered in a corned having a discussion. That could not be a good thing. Last minute writer discussions often meant last minute script changes and she was just getting comfortable with the one she had. The producer and the director were waiting for her when she arrived and wanted to have a conference.

Suddenly the thought that she was being axed crossed her mind and there was a moment of panic. She determined to remain calm though, no matter what.

Director: Ah here is our lovely star right now; good morning Jade, Dan and I needed to speak with you about something. Have a seat over here please.

Jade's heart rate began to rise. It was in a setting just like this that they had told her that she got the part, now if it was over, well she gave it her best.

Dan: Jade as you know the studio constantly runs surveys and focus groups to determine the direction of many of our projects. Well the results have come back on your show and the audience feels that there is something missing in the show. Focus group discussions have pinpointed the idea of developing a love-interest for your character. We wanted to let you know and maybe get some possible input on actors you might want to try to work with. In the beginning, the role will be a small one, but it may expand depending on audience reaction.

Jade: I have the perfect actor in mind. He has not worked much lately and we might have to shoot around his work load right now. But we worked together in school and I think we have chemistry. I can call him if you want to meet him.

Dan: We do, give him a call and let's set something up.

Jade: Ok, I will give him a call in a little while.

Jade sat in for make–up and wardrobe, each taking two hours and then thought it would be a reasonable hour to call. She popped open her cell and looked up the number.

Trina: Good morning, Oliver residence, Trina speaking.

Jade: Good morning Trina, this is Jade West.

Trina: Jade, how nice to hear from you again. How are you?

Jade: Tired, I had a 6:00 call this morning and I have already been in makeup and wardrobe.

Trina: I went to bed and had to wake up for a two o'clock feeding and then at 6 to change two very dirty diapers, trade you!

Jade: No, on second thought my schedule does not seem as bad.

Trina: Did you want to speak to Beck; I will go and get him.

Jade: Actually I need you for a moment.

Trina: Me? What's up?

Jade: Would you get very upset if Beck and had to occasionally get into bed and make love together?

Trina: Not at all, I still get to keep the house and car, right? plus a substantial settlement? You are not serious are you?

Jade: Trina the producer and director want to develop as love interest for me in the show and they asked me to help choose an actor. The role would be small at first and we could shoot around Beck's schedule, but it may amount to something!

Trina: You know it would be so much easier to say yes if you had gotten hideously ugly in the past year.

Jade: Trina, I promise I won't make a move on him that is not in the script.

Trina: Jade all you have to do is walk into a room and you are making a move on every guy in it. But I suppose I can trust Beck, I mean he is bound to come in contact with women in the course of a day, I can't shield him from all of them, not even the dark haired screen goddesses with beautiful bodies and red inviting lips.

Jade: Wow, I can use you as my staff; can I quote you on that description?

Trina: Sure, and yes if Beck wants to try out for the part I am ok with that too. I will put him on and you can work out the details,

Beck: Hi Jade, what is up?

Jade went over everything with Beck and he agreed to meet with the producer and director after work for a screen test.

When Beck got off the phone he walked over to Trina and gave her a big kiss.

Trina: Wow what was that for and where can I get more?

Beck: That is for being a wonderful supportive wife.

Trina: You deserve it. You have been pretty good so far. Of course I am not the least bit worried that you will be acting with your old girlfriend who has not just given birth to two babies is still svelte and beautiful and has large non-sagging breasts.

Beck: I am glad to hear that you are not worried. I love you Trina, you are the mother of my children, my friend and partner and you dad is a cop who carries a gun. Why would I ever think of straying?

Trina: Don't forget my sister, who would hunt you down like a rabid dog.

Beck: Well with all this prepping I should be able to bring some emotion to the role; I just hope it is the one that they want. Ok Trina I am going to be late because I have to meet Jade and her crew onstage. I will be back as soon as I am finished.

Trina: Have fun Beck, just not too much.

Beck drove to work but for the first time in a long time his mind was not completely on business. The thought of being onstage was calling to him again and he was enjoying the thought. He had mixed feelings though. He had a big responsibility to his uncle and to the people who worked for him and did not want to fail. He thought of how good his uncle had been to him, and started to wonder if maybe this acting stuff was not such a hot idea after all.

When Beck arrived at work he began to set up for the day and turn his mind back completely to work mode. This was just as well because it enabled him to get an incredible amount of work done before Robbie even arrived and he was able to keep ahead of Robbie all day. When the day ended he was able to leave even a little ahead of Robbie without feeling guilty.

Beck drove to the studio. It felt good to be walking up to a stage again to smell the smells and see the lights and cameras and people running around. They were all still there on set waiting because they knew beck was coming for a screen test. Jade quickly introduced him to the producer and director and then he was quickly taken to makeup and hair. When he was ready he was given a copy of the script and a description of the scene.

The scene was basically a party. Jade was inside already and Beck's character was to arrive, enter, see Jade and be drawn to her. He walks over to her they meet and began to talk and by the end of the scene they have walked to the balcony and are kissing in the moonlight.

Beck is given a chance to walk through a few times to get his bearings and then they are ready for the test. The director yells action and Beck steps through the door into the room. Beck scans the room, his brown eyes searching. Suddenly he sees a mass of dark curly hair and freezes on it. As if feeling that she has been spotted Jade slowly raises her head, still looking away, then her head slowly turns and their eyes meet. Beck is intrigued by the whiteness of her skin, the redness of her lips and he glides across the floor towards her like a jungle cat stalking his prey. He is close now, and in a moment they have introduced themselves and Beck is beginning to weave a spell with his low sensual voice. It is working and he takes her by the hand and they stroll slowly towards the balcony. They stand on the balcony looking towards the light of the noon, his hand slowly rises on her back and the other around her neck and then he is kissing her and it is evident from her relaxed form that she has surrendered herself to him.

Director: And Cut! Beautiful you two. We should have sent you to wardrobe Beck, and then we could have used this on the show.

Dan: Jade when you told us you guys had chemistry you weren't kidding. You almost set off the sprinklers in here.

Jade smiled.

Jade: Am I a good judge of talent or what?

Dan: In this case you were. This was a home run!

Dan: Beck we are going to show this to the focus group and then to the studio executives. I can't promise anything, but I would bet that we will be calling you with an offer. Have your agent ready.

Jade: Well Beck that certainly felt like old times.

Beck: You certainly have not lost anything since the last time. You always were a great actor.

Jade: just not a great enough girl.

Beck: You had your moments then too. But, things happen.

Jade: Do you ever…

Beck: We can't go back Jade; we had our one chance.

Jade: I know, when you get home tonight give Trina a really big kiss, and the twins too.

Jade turned to go and there was a hint of a tear glistening in her eye.

Beck: I will, and thank you again for this.


	12. Chapter 12

Beck was shaking a little bit as he made his drive home. That scene with Jade had released emotions that he had thought were long gone and it scared him. He was a happily married man with a family; he could not afford an affair, especially with a movie star, especially with Jade West. He could not help but think of her on the drive home, that white skin, red lips, full figure and her eyes. Her eyes that lured him in again; and had reached down and were holding onto his heart.

He shook his head. No, he could not love Jade, he had his own family and he could not wait to see them. He pulled up to his house and parked the car and ran inside. Trina was waiting for him and he grabbed her in a big hug and kissed her passionately.

Trina looked at him and she knew.

Trina: I think you better sit down Beck. Would you like a drink before dinner?

Beck nodded

Trina poured him a glass of red wine.

Trina: I would ask you how your day went but I can tell by the way you are acting that being with Jade again bothered you. I am just going to say this once, so pay attention. I understand what you are going through I know that you and Jade were very close and I know that she is still a beautiful and formidable woman. I believe that you made your choice and I trust you completely. If you don't feel you can work with Jade I will accept that. If you feel you can but stumble along the way, I can accept that. If you feel that you can work with her but dump me and run off with her you better just kill me now and get it over with because I won't be able to handle that because I love you and those two children that you gave me too much to ever lose you! I can put up with a lot, and I will. Just to know that at the end of the day you are going to be mine.

Beck: Trina I love you and I love our children and our life together. I don't know what happened today but when I saw Jade again on set all those memories came back at once. Our eyes met, and I could have taken her right there. Now that I am here with you that is over. If I only have feelings for her on set I guess that would be good because it would help my performance. I think I can clear her out of my head once I get home.

Trina: I want you to be able to have a career and I will do what I can to make it less painful. Maybe this will help some.

Trina began taking of her clothes revealing her tanned lithe body. Her breasts were still enlarged from feeding, but the rest of her she had managed to exercise back to her pre pregnancy figure. Her legs were long and slim again and her abs were once again rock hard, maybe even better than before. Beck just stared at his beautiful wife and he felt his desire for her growing along with his penis.

Beck scooped Trina up in his arms and made for the nearest bedroom. Once inside he quickly removed his clothes and got into bed with Trina. He tried to begin slowly and carefully but his desire for her just got the better of him and soon he was on top of her driving in and out until her felt that wonderful clamping pressure all along his organ as she began to force his seminal fluid from deep inside him.

He collapsed on top of her when he was finished, his head buried in her soft breasts.

Trina: Beck?

Beck: Yes Trina.

Trina: If this is how you are going to treat me every time you see Jade, can we ask her to move in?

Beck smiled and hugged Trina close. He was thinking of round two, when there was the sound of a baby crying in the other room. Trina got out of bed and ran to check on her child.

Beck struggled to get himself together and then followed after. By the time he got there Trina had changed his son and was feeding him.

Trina smiled at Beck and looked down at her son, happily sucking on her breast.

Trina: Like father like son.

Beck settled in to the dinner that Trina had prepared for him. He had been hungry when he got home, now after his work out with Trina he was starving. Trina had prepared him a steak and it was done fabulously. She had finally learned to cook and enjoyed doing it Beck enjoyed eating his wife's cooking for two reasons, one she had become a very good cook, and two to encourage her. Trina had spent her life in the shadows, so whenever there was something that she excelled at Beck made sure that she knew he was aware of it.

Jade went home to her large empty house. Her cook had prepared a tasty but light meal for her and she slid into her place at the table and began to slowly eat. There was a glass of chilled white wine at the setting and she sipped it gratefully.

She had acted with Beck again. The chemistry was there everyone saw it, was that good or bad? Well it was good for the show, but what was it going to do to their lives. Jade thought she was all set and had moved beyond him. She was sure Beck felt the same, and yet there they were back together and she was having all the same feelings that she did with him. She wondered if he felt the same.

Jade did not want to be the "other woman", Beck had a wife and two kids he certainly did not need her in his life. But she needed him; oh did she ever need him. Or did she? Maybe she just needed somebody, anybody whom she could love when she returned from work. When jade first made it in Hollywood there was a line of young men positioning themselves for her affection. Her wit and attitude had slashed through them all within the first six months. Then they stopped coming. The word was out on this new ingénue, she was not a pushover so forget it.

From that time on Jade traveled alone, lived alone and tried to deal with life on her own. Most of the time it had worked. There was no one in this town that interested her. No one like Beck. Beck with that silly little grin of his; and that hair that he was so careful with. That thin sinewy body that felt so good against hers. Oh oh, there was that feeling again. Jade downed the rest of the wine glass and moved over to the couch, discarding her panties as she went. She began thinking of Beck again while she fingered herself to wetness. Once she was well lubricated she opened her drawer and removed a vibrator that the bought after leaving Beck. It was exactly his size. She switched it on and gently touched the tip to her opening and savored the feeling before she slowly began to insert it deep inside herself. She lost herself in the feel of her plastic lover until her body began to respond and she had a massive orgasm that almost caused her to cry out. She remained like that, basking in the feeling for another hour and then cleaned herself up and went to bed.  
The next day was an off day thankfully because Jade was in no hurry to open her eyes or get out of bed.

It was a round noon when she finally did so and that was really only to answer the phone that was ringing off the hook. Her hand finally found the receiver and she clamped her ha d around it. She put it to her ear.

Jade: Hello?

Bob: Good afternoon Jade this is your favorite agent calling. How are you on this beautiful day?

Jade: Just great Rob, once I wake up I will be even better.

Bob: Well this may help Oh gorgeous one. The stats are back on that test with your friend Beck and the results are off the chart! He is a hit. The polls show that you two together could conquer prime time TV, and there is talk of a movie in the works.

Jade: Wow, that good huh?

Bob: Ok call me crazy but I am sensing problem here. Jade is there a reason why you can't work with Beck?

Jade: I didn't think there was, I really didn't, but after I worked with him it bothered me for the rest of the night.

Bob: Jade, stay right there and relax, I will be right over and we can talk.

Jade: Ok.

Bob dropped the phone and cleared the rest of his day. He jumped into his Porsche and practically flew the distance to Jade's home...

The housekeeper let him in and he made his way into the den when Jade was waiting.

Bob: You know of all of my clients I never thought I would be able to say this to you, you do not look good.

Jade: This is your way of cheering me up? It needs work.

Bob: So Jade, what is happening with you and Beck... You guys blow everyone out of the water with your performance and now there is a problem? Please tell me we can fix it. What happened?

Jade went into a detailed account of her life with Beck at Hollywood Arts, how the dated for almost two tears and their relationship afterwards. She talked about Tori Vega coming on board and finally Beck leaving her and marrying Trina Vega and having children, by the time she was finished she was a basket case. Then she had to explain her reactions after the screen test and how she feels today about doing scenes with Beck Oliver.

Through this whole time Bob found Jade snuggling more into him as if for protection. He was only too happy to give it.

Jade went through the story of her night at home last night after the screen test. She spared no description.

By the time Jade finished her story she was shaking and it was all Bob could do to hold her still.

Bob: Jade I am really sorry; I had no idea about the full story with you and Beck. If I had known it was going to cause you this much of a problem I would never have suggested it.

Jade: The worst part is I don't even know if this is the worst part. Beck is married to Tori's sister Trina and they have two children. I can only imagine what his reaction was.

Bob: Stop imagining. I think I have a solution.

Bob flipped open his phone and punched a speed dial number.

Bob: Hello Beck, this is Bob you're beloved agent. I am here with Jade West. Apparently we have a situation and I need to work it out. Can we meet at your house when you get home? I'll spring for the Chinese. Okay, thanks, see you then.

Bob: Ok Ms. West we now have a meeting. I hope we can resolve all of our issues and come to an understanding that will be beneficial for all.

Jade: Bob can I ask you a question?

Bob: Of course, what is it?

Jade: Can you hold me any tighter, and where are we going with this?

Bob looked down and realized that he was on Jade West's couch with his body wrapped around her protectively.

Bob: Well the answer to part one is yes, the answer to part two is I don't know. You look like you needed it at the time. I can get off you now if you prefer.

Jade: Don't you dare. You are pretty astute Bob, to know exactly what I needed.

Bob: I graduated with a minor in psychology. Once in a while I get to use it. Can I be honest and still keep a client?

Jade: Interesting way to start a question, but for the sake of argument let us say yes.

Bob: You looked like you were in trouble, like maybe you could use a hug; I am also a 24 year old heterosexual male who thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world.

Jade: You know Bob, in this town that kind of line is how you get and keep clients.

Bob: I know, but it's not a line. At least not in your case.

Jade: Do you really want to try having a relationship with a client?

Bob: No ma'am, not just any client. For instance I have no interest in Beck at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Beck got off the phone with Bob and sat back at his desk. Jade must have felt something too, he thought. She must have felt enough to cause a problem because she had to get a hold of our agent.

On the one hand Beck was flattered that seeing him was causing a problem, but on the other hand he did not want there to be an issue. He wanted to be able to just walk in and act and walk out. He knew Jade wanted the same but there were to be compromises, there had to be. Oh well, better call Trina and let her know we are having company for dinner tonight, and who it is.

Beck dials the phone'

Beck: Hey babe, how is the most beautiful mother of twins in the whole world?

Trina: I don't know when I see her I will ask her.

Beck: Tough day?

Trina: Not now that I am talking to you.

Beck: Well it is about to get worse. My manager Bob and Jade are coming over for dinner and discussion. Oh, Bob is supplying the food, by the way.

Trina: Okay, I guess. Do we know what the discussion is to be about?

Beck: Jade is coming, care to make a guess?

Trina: You know, you making love to her on set for the show is one thing, when you start bringing your work home with you…

Beck: I don't think it is that. How are the twins?

Trina: Adorable. She figured out she has a hand but can't figure out what it is for. He has discovered his thumb and the fact that it fits nicely in his mouth.

Beck: Cute. How about my darling wife; made any new discoveries?

Trina: Well I was reading this article about 7 steps to please your man, but we have company tonight, so…

Beck: You are so mean…I will see you in a few.

Beck's day ended soon and at least everything at work went smoothly. He locked up and then got into his car for the drive home. As Beck drove little vignettes flashed into his mind, Trina, Trina naked, the twins, Trina and the twins, Jade West, Jade West naked, then back to the twins.

It was a tough drive home and Beck had many emotions to wrestle with. He was still working on them when he pulled up to his house and opened the door. Things did get a little easier when he saw his wife and babies. Trina was wearing her usual short denim shorts that revealed all of her legs and a top that leant itself to easy access for breastfeeding babies. Or horny husbands; when left undone as it was now. Beck stared admiringly at his wife. She really was gorgeous, and she got back in shape after the babies so fast it boggled the mind. It was at times like this that thinking back to the past of Jade and Tori and Trina that he did not regret his choice.

Trina: So do you know what is going on tonight?

Beck: I expect that Jade is having funny feelings about us together and Bob is going to explain how former friends can act together without messing up their current lives.

Trina: Can they?

Beck: I expect it will be easier for me; I have you at home waiting for me. Jade is alone and goes home to an empty house.

Trina: Well I just heard their car pull up so I guess we will find out soon.

Trina and Beck went to open the front door and greeted Bob and Jade

Beck: Hey Guys come on in.

Beck shook Bob's hand and gave Jade a quick peck on the check. Bob did the same to Trina and then both girls hugged briefly.

Jade: So how are the babies?

Trina: Come take a look.

Trina led everyone to the twin's room. They were both fast asleep and looked adorable, after a few moments, the adoring adults all beat a quiet retreat and settled in the living room.

Bob: So I suppose you are all wondering why I called you here together today.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Bob: I am sorry, Gary Larson had a cartoon called The far Side and one of his illustrations showed a pack of wolves in the forest tearing apart at deer and the alpha wolf is standing on a rock saying that. I always thought it was funny.

Trina: You thought a deer getting torn apart by wolves was funny?

Jade: What kind of a sick mind thinks that way?

Bob: Aw come on, you are missing the point, help me out here Beck.

Beck: Not me, I am not touching that one.

Bob: Ok be that way, jade you can start.

Jade: Ok, Beck the other day you came to the studio and did a screen test with me. Well the audience and the focus groups and the studio execs all loved it. They could not believe the chemistry between us. The problem was; I really felt the chemistry. I thought I could work with you and things were over between us but after you left I was an emotional wreck.

Beck: I know exactly what you mean Jade. I felt exactly the same way.

Trina: He really did. I was never as scared in my life as I was that night. I thought that twins and all I had lost him.

Beck: Trina really worked overtime to save that one. Without her I don't know what I would have done. Then I thought about Jade, and I thought that she was handling this herself.

Jade: Good choice of words. But you are right it was not my finest hour.

Trina: Jade I am so sorry.

Jade: Beck you better take really good care of her, I don't know what it is about these Vegas, the worse you treat them the more they are there when you need someone. Tori was like that too, and I was such an ass to her.

Bob: The point being it seems that the important part is having someone to be with after these encounters. Beck has Trina and his babies, but up to now Jade has had no one.

Trina: Up to now, jade you have a boyfriend!

Bob: Yes I have decided that in the interest of my client and at great personal cost to myself I have decided to make myself available to Jade for her more carnal needs.

Trina: Ok, What did he just say?

Jade: Bob is my new boy toy.

Bob: As her agent I get 15%, my long term plan involves someday moving up to 50% in this community property state.

Trina: Huh?

Jade: He thinks I will let him marry me some day.

Bob: A good agent plans for the long run!

Beck: Well let me be the first to congratulate you, Jade is a really great girl. I hope everything works out well for you both.

Bob: Thank you. Hey let's order the food before it gets too late. I brought a menu from my favorite place unless you have one.

Trina: We can try yours; it might be nice to have something different.

Rob went to the kitchen with the menu and called in a huge order of various delicacies. Then returned to the living room.

Jade: So Trina are you excited that Beck is going to be doing some acting again?

Trina: Of course, he never wanted to give up acting even though his uncle gave him a great job.

Jade: Will his uncle be upset if he spends more and more time in acting?

Trina: When Beck's uncle offered him the job he knew where Beck's heart was. Beck's number two at work is a very strong and capable manager. He also has a bonus system that rewards him for greater input if Beck is out a lot and he has full authority to run the company in Beck's absence.

Jade: Wow, Beck's uncle must really be something. I may have to change my opinion of Canadians.

Trina: He is a sweetheart. When the twins were born he set up trust funds for them both. By the time they are ready college will be a breeze! Your old Goth personae would have liked him too; there are rumors about what happened to people foolish enough to cross him.

Jade: Really, no wonder the old Jade had such a thing for Beck.

Bob: Hey guys, the food's here!

Bob had met the driver at the door and began carrying in platters of wonderful smelling concoctions into the house. He grabbed a bunch of trivets and began organizing things on the dining room table.

Trina: This smells and looks incredible Bob, thank you so much for providing it for us.

Bob: You are welcome. Don't forget though that there are 3 clients represented here so you are earning it for me. Plus it is a business expense and deductible.

Jade: See why I love him? Is that an agent or what?

Bob: Gee and I thought it was because I was tall and good looking

Jade: Don't get a big ego now.

Trina; This is so neat all of us sitting around with Chinese food. I wish Tori and Andre were here, that would make it perfect.

Bob: I think they are on a travel day, let me see if they can come to the phone.

Bob dials.

Bob: Hello Tori, this is Bob. Yes I am here at Beck's house having Chinese with a bunch of people who miss you. Let me put you on speaker.

Tori: Hi everybody how is it going?

Trina: Just great Tori, Jade has a boyfriend!

Tori: Oh really. That is interesting. Somehow I always thought she might hook up with Bob, the few times I saw them together he was always checking her out.

Bob: Before you embarrass me too much Tori, it is me.

Tori: Hah, I knew it! Congratulations Jade!

Jade: Why congratulate Jade? I happen to think he is getting the good end of this deal.

Bob: I agree wholeheartedly

Tori: Wow Jade, you have him trained already, good job!

Jade: You have to start when they are puppies.

Andre: Hey everybody!

The group: Hi Andre!

Beck: How is the tour going Andre?

Andre: Just great now that I have my number one backup with me,

Bob: By the way guys, that was a beautiful thing you did with Annie.

Andre: They didn't publicize that did they? I told them I did not want that to be a publicity stunt!

Bob: Relax, Andre, I only found out because Laurie wrote a letter to the Agency thanking you. No one else knew.

Andre: If you saw the smile on that little girl you would have done anything for her too.

Bob: Well Laurie, her mom thinks you and Tori are the greatest...

Andre: Glad we could help out... Our signal is fading, going to have to say bye for now.

No Signal

Trina: Who are Laurie and Annie?

Bob: it is a cute story. Annie is a little girl being treated for cancer at USC Medical Center who flies in from Topeka Kansas once a month. Tori was sitting next to her in the terminal and they were talking. It turns out Annie is a big fan of Andre's but had never been to a concert because of her illness. Tori didn't tell her who she was but arranged for Andre to pick up Annie and her mom in the limo and bring then to the concert and seat them on stage for the show. When it was over they gave them a ride home in the limo. Andre did not want the press to get the story, he was afraid they would cheapen it. He just wanted to help a fan.

Trina: That is so sweet, it sounds like something Tori and Andre would do. How is Annie?

Bob: She is still hanging in there. She now has a great story to tell everyone she meets. Andre even gave her his private cell number so she can call him anytime or anywhere. I am not sure but I think he is writing a song about her too.

Beck: Andre is probably the only star who would do that. He is the kind of guy who remembers where he came from and never forgets the "little people".

Trina: Oh, speaking of the "little people" I heard a noise from the nursery. Time to take care of the crew, excuse me for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Trina walked into the nursery and began to check on her children. Son needed the full treatment, while daughter only required feeding.

Jade poked her head into the room.

Jade: Hey, need some help? I may have to do this someday. May as well get some practice.

Trina: You get points for bravery. He needs to be changed cleaned and dried and powdered, then fed. If you can clean and change him I can feed her and switch to him when she is done.

Jade started stripping the soiled clothes... She managed to get through the washing up with minimal gagging, and soon Beck's little boy was clean dry and hungry! In the meantime Trina was sitting with her daughter. She had opened her blouse and the little girl was happily nursing on her mom.

Jade: Trina I have to tell you I thought you were big in school but those things are huge now!

Trina: I know, I was 40 D in Hollywood Arts now I am a 42 DD.

Jade: I used to think my 36 D s were impressive.

Trina: Well compared to Tori's 32 B's they were.

Jade: I think Cat is about the same; of course she was always busy showing off those sexy legs of hers.

Trina: I know, she was so funny, always wearing those really short skirts and shorts... She never figured out guys were drooling in her wake...

Jade: She was still surprised that Bob wanted her to model her legs. She still doesn't get it. Hey speaking of not getting it, what is this little guy doing?

Trina laughed: Sorry Jade, he recognizes the feel of a breast and he is searching for the nipple.

Jade: Well ok but you are going to be disappointed.

Jade opened her blouse and as she was wearing no bra the baby found her nipple and popped it into his mouth and started sucking hard!

Jade: Ouch, sorry Trina but I have to say it, like father like son.

Trina: When he gets older he can brag that he had a famous TV and Movie star when he was little. I can take him now.

Jade handed him over and he attached himself to Trina and began making up for lost time.

Jade studied her bright red nipple.

Jade: he sure was desperate to find food.

Trina: It is just a habit. Babies expect it to be there because it always is

Bob: hey girls is everything ok….whoa!

Trina: It's just feeding time Bob, nothing exciting.

Bob: Ok as a typical red blooded American male I am going to have to differ with you there.

Jade: Geez Bob you act like you have never seen a breast before.

Bob: Might I suggest that the quality of those represented in this room is far surpassing the usual.

Trina: What did he say?

Jade: He said he thinks we have nice tits.

Trina: Why thank you. Jade, is he blushing?

Jade: Don't be silly, he is a Hollywood Agent; they don't know how to blush. Oh look he really is blushing, isn't that sweet?

Bob: Ok, I will be out talking to Beck.

Trina: Think we teased him a bit too much?

Jade: I will have to make it up to him later I am sure.

Trina: Plan on giving him an intimate tour of the breast?

Jade: If he is lucky. We'll see. Today is actually the first day that we are together as a couple, so I don't want to give up everything at once. I need to have something to keep him coming back.

Trina: With your looks that should not be a problem.

Jade: Thanks. In this town though you have stay ahead of the latest group of plastic 20 year olds.

Trina: Nothing like the real thing though.

Jade: True, but not every hormone in jeans has discernment.

Trina: That is where the test drive comes in.

Jade: Hah; are the babies all set? I feel that we should rejoin the party before they forget about us.

Trina: Let's go.

Trina and Jade walked back into the living room

Trina and Jade: We're back! Did you miss us?

Beck: Desperately

Beck caught Trina in his arm and rolled her towards him. When she was close enough he gave her a huge kiss.

Jade: Very slick there Beck. Bob I hope you were paying attention, there will be a test.

Bob: hey no fair, this is only my first day, he has much more experience.

Jade: We will work on that, probably tonight. What I am saying folks, is I think that's a wrap. Did we accomplish everything we needed to tonight?

Trina: Well we have established that you can do scenes with Beck without my worrying about you trying to steal him away.

Bob: That was our big concern, and now that that is resolved I think we can bid you a good evening.

Beck: Ok well, thank you both for stopping by and thanks for dinner.

Bob: Hey I have to take care of my new star. Beck I expect the studio will be calling any day so be ready.

Beck: Ready when you are C.B.

Bob: Nobody is going to get that reference.

Beck: Bye now!

Bob and Jade got into their car and left, Trina and Beck settled in for the evening.

Bob: I know this sounds trite; but my place or yours?

Jade: Mine, in the morning a sweating male in rumpled clothes is acceptable but a movie star is expected to look impeccable.

Bob: Why am I going to be sweating, is you air conditioning broken?

Jade; I make all my suitors do 100 push-ups before sex.

Bob: Mmm, that could be a problem.

Jade: Why, don't tell me you can't do 100 push-ups?

Bob: No, it's just that I have never sweated after only doing so few.

Jade looked at his shoulders and biceps and licked her lips.

Jade: You know what most people think of when they think of a Hollywood Agent?

Bob: Yes I do, hence the name on the agency door. I just don't choose to actually be that person. I am actually even honest.

Jade: So if I asked you…

Bob: ten, two and a half in diameter.

Jade's eyes opened wide. She sat quietly for the rest of the trip to her house.

When they arrived at her house the car had barely been turned off before she was at the door with the key in her hand. She had the door open is seconds.

Jade: The bar is over in the corner there, if you would like a drink.

Bob: Actually I am not much of a drinker either. Would you like something?

Jade: Just an ice cold water with a twist of lime.

Bob prepared it and handed it to Jade. She drank it down very slowly. When she had finished she took the twist of lime and rubbed it across her lips then held it in her mouth as she unfastened her blouse and bra and dropped them to the floor. She then took the lime and drew a line between her breasts and circled each nipple.

Bob watched in astonishment then followed the trace with his tongue licking up the lime juice between the valley of Jade's breasts and then paying special attention to her nipples which instantly hardened for him. He slipped off his own shirt given Jade a view of his understated but very muscular body.

He was right, Jade thought, 100 pushups would probably not even be a warm up for him. He started to kiss her and she crushed herself against him feeling his hard muscles pressing against her soft flesh. He felt he breasts crushed against him and her nipples pressed into his chest. In the meantime his hands explored her back driving all the muscles there wild with desire.

He dropped his hands to her skirt and unfastened it dropping it to the floor and then took a moment to slide her panties off. This magnificent body was now naked and his and he touched and played with each part of her like a musical instrument slowly bringing her to a symphony of sexuality. Her nerves screamed with heightened feelings as even the passing air currents stirred her skin receptors.

Jade paused and released his trousers making them drop to the ground, then carefully and slowly slid down his briefs Her eyes grew very wide as she realized that he had told her the truth about his size and soon it dropped into view. She took him in her hands stroking him and feeling his scrotum until he became rigid, then slowly encircled hi with her mouth and began to swallow his organ.

It was far too long, but when she had enough she began to slide it in and out while playing with his balls. His knees buckled with pleasure and he fell back onto her couch. Jade dropped to her knees and continued to service him listening to him moan, and feeling him tense and release. Suddenly she could taste the pre-cum on his penis and the next thing she knew he was firing rope after rope of semen into her waiting throat.

She gobbled it down greedily then licked his entire unit dry before kissing him again. When she was done she rolled off him and lie back on the floor. With brought her knees up and spread her legs wide.

Jade: When you are ready, she said. He slowly got up and positioned himself over her. He was still fully extended and he touched her opening and slowly slipped inside the well-lubricated opening. Here he was able to drive himself completely into her and did, his balls slapping against her stomach.

Again and again he slipped in and out of her until they were both well on their way to a major climax

After several more cycles he felt her insides clamp around him and they both exploded in ecstasy and she drew out every last bit of semen from his now exhausted and painful sack. They collapsed onto each other and held each other tightly until exhaustion overcame them both.

When he could move again Bob picked up his clothes and tried to organize them. He then picked up the still unconscious Jade and carried her off to her bedroom, placing her gently between the sheets and tucking her in. He left her creamy white ass poking out of the covers and looked through her medicine cabinet until her found some Vaseline. He coated her as with Vaseline and then his penis and began to slowly slide himself into her back door. Once he was totally in her hugged her and drifted off to sleep again smiling at the thought of the surprise she would find when she awoke.

Jade slept very well, she had not had such a work out in a long time and the afterglow just put in into another dimension. All good things come to an end though and soon Jade was starting to stir and finding herself locked in an interesting position.

Jade: Bob

Bob: Mmmmpmu

Jade: Bob

Bob: Hey gorgeous

Jade: If you don't get that thing out of my ass I am going to roll over and snap it off.

Bob instantly snapped awake and complied.

Jade: Thank you

Bob: Well considering the options…

Jade: I didn't mean that I meant you were fantastic and thank you.

Bob: Jade you are an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman, making love to you is easy, heck_ wanting_ to make love to you is easy!

Jade: Be careful, next thing you will be telling me is that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me.

Bob: I hadn't realized that was an option.

Jade: You are an agent; consider it another offer on the table.

Bob: Was I that good?

Jade: You weren't bad.

Bob: you are just saying that because it has been a long time.

Jade: The 10 and 2 ½ didn't hurt either. Well I mean it did for a minute but then…

Bob: There is a real solid basis for a relationship!

Jade: I have heard of worse.

Bob: I think you need more time to think about this.

Jade: The offer is on the table if you want it.

Bob: Of course I want it; any guy would be crazy not to want you.

Jade: Plan the wedding; I am going back to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Bob: I need to get up and take a shower. I have to get into work; I suppose you are going to stay in bed all day?

Jade: Simply exhausted, you animal, you!

Bob: Can I see you tonight?

Jade: I will probably be right here.

Bob ran off to shower. He changed into some spare clothes he had, kissed Jade goodbye and drove into the office.

Office mail was very slow today which was just as well because Bob had other things on his mind anyway.

First he had that screen test with Beck to worry about. Although he was fairly sure that the results were going to be very positive he did have to consider a "Plan B". Then there was Jade West. What the hell had they done last night? Was she kidding? Did she really want to marry him? Last of all was Cat Valentine, her last acting experience was as the host of a children's show, how was she going to feel about being the spokes model for sexy nylons and pantyhose?

The first callback to Bob was the expected one. The select audience, focus group and executives all liked Beck and the results in for a green light to write him in for 13 weeks as a trial. Hopefully they could shoot around his work schedule, shouldn't be a problem.

The second callback took a little longer, but the results were equally positive. The nylon manufacturer was totally smitten with Cat's combination of childlike innocence and sexy legs and was going to run with the campaign. They wanted to schedule the first shoot for the end of the week. Should be no problem again, Cat was not working, Robbie was, but with Beck and his presence was not needed anyway. In fact some models preferred to work without spouses or loved ones around. Cat was not going to be nude, so she should not be too demanding.

Then there was Jade West. Wow. He knew that she was beautiful when she signed on to his agency, but last night left little doubt. He could not believe those long shapely legs of hers or the picture perfect derriere, those large soft breasts or those crystal clear blue eyes that hold on to you and make you look deeply inside her. And she was offering herself to him! This had to be one of those "too good to be true" situations. But what if it wasn't? What if she really wanted him? The thought gave him chills.

Well, first things first. He had to prepare the contracts for Beck and get them over for his signature, then do the same for Cat. He will save his own situation for last.

He got his attorneys working on a standard contract for Beck and Cat, realizing that he could drop them both off at the same place. Because they were so standard they were ready almost instantaneously; and so by 11:00 he was driving up to Beck's office to present them to Beck and Robbie for Cat.

Bob had become so much of a fixture around the company that the receptionist waved him right in to Beck's office. As usual Beck was on the phone but motioned for him to have a seat.

Beck: Well good morning Bob, I assume that this visit means you have good news for me

Bob: Well I think it is good, you have been picked up for 13 weeks to be Jade West's love interest. After that, we'll see how it goes.

Beck: Talk about Déjà vu, it feels like I am in high school again. Speaking of which; you and Jade looked like you were getting very close there.

Bob: yes, Jade is a very special lady.

Beck: That's it? Jade is a special lady.

Bob: I don't know, things are moving so fast. I mean she is a wonderful girl, beautiful. Sexy, generous; and an incredible lover. Of course I don't need to tell you that.

Beck: I am sensing a "But" coming soon…

Bob; But I don't know if I am ready to settle down now and be married.

Beck: Wait, who said anything about marriage?

Bob: Jade did, this morning.

Beck leaned forward excitedly.

Beck: Seriously, she asked you to marry her? That's insane man, congratulations!

Bob: So, you don't think it is a little soon?

Beck: I think that Jade asking you to marry you is like a guy asking you if you want a million dollars. It is one of those things that you just do without thinking about it, because you may never get the opportunity again.

Bob: Yeah but we have not even been together that much.

Beck: Jade pretty much knows what she wants. When it comes to parts, songs, and I believe even men. If you happen to be one of the select few who meet her criteria, you are very lucky.

Bob: So you are saying I should marry her?

Beck: I am saying if you don't you will kick yourself the rest of your life.

Rob: Guess I better go pick up a ring on the way home.

Beck: And some nice flowers and maybe honeymoon plans. You want to show her that you have put some thought into this too.

Bob: Honeymoon? She is still shooting; we can't stop for a honeymoon.

Beck: She won't be shooting forever. When the season is over you need to have everything in place and move. The next season will be here before you know it.

Bob: Well another client owns an island in Hawaii I suppose I could borrow that. This way we could have privacy if she wants it or be near the big island if she wants to be a tourist.

Beck: Great, ok we solved your problem, wasn't that easy?

Bob: Don't forget we got you a featured role too.

Beck: There is that. Now comes the hard part for you.

Bob: The hard part?

Beck: Yes you have to explain to Robbie and Cat why Cat is going to spend the next few weeks in front of a camera half naked showing off her legs in nylons.

Bob: Why is that a problem, it's not like she is doing a nude scene.

Beck: Because this is shy sweet little Cat we are talking about, who has no idea how pretty her legs are or why anyone would want to stare at them, and her boyfriend Robbie who is so paranoid that someone is going to see his beautiful little Cat and steal her away from him. Sucks to be you.

Bob: Can you help me convince them that this is going to be ok and just a good source of income for them?

Beck: I probably could, except for one small thing.

Bob: What is that?

Beck: _ I_ like looking at her legs, she is really cute.

Bob: Well I figured you for a breast man or a leg man. Guess I was right.

Beck: What do you mean?

Bob: Well Trina has phenomenal legs, but she also has great breasts.

Beck: Have you been checking out my wife sir?

Bob: No but I am not blind either. Jade also has great legs and breasts. You were easy to figure.

Beck: But, I am secure, Trina and I are married and in love. Robbie and Cat are not, so he is going to be a bit more paranoid. At least I would be if I were him.

Bob: If you were him, Cat would be married and have twins.

Beck: Not for lack of trying, that is for sure. Cat is a sweetie. Pretty, kind, and just the most innocent wonderful attitude anyone could imagine. Why don't you use the office next door and talk to Robbie and give him the contract.

Bob: Ok, thanks Beck and congratulations on your new role.

Beck: Thanks now go tell Cat and Robbie.

Bob settled into the other office when Robbie knocked on the door.

Bob: Come on in.

Robbie: Hi Bob, I understand you have some good news for us?

Bon: Well I think its good news, Cat got the contract to be the spokes model for Pixie Dust Pantyhose, and they want to start shooting the first of the commercials at the end of the week. She is going to be getting a very good price per shoot and quite a few perks to go with the package. They were excited by the fact that she can act and sing and are thinking of setting up something to exploit that part of her too.

At any rate here is the first year's compensation I negotiated for her, not counting perks.

Robbie looked at the page and could not believe his eyes, of course he felt Cat was well worth it but seeing the figure in black and white was really something.

Robbie: Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you Bob this is fantastic!

Bob: Hey Cat is a beautiful and talented little girl. She deserves it!

Robbie: I will have her sign everything and get it back as soon as possible.

Bob: Ok, and the address for the first shoot is there and that will be Thursday at 7:00 am

Thursday morning came quickly. Cat arrived on set at 6:00; in order to have time for hair and makeup.

When hair and makeup were done they brought in the wardrobe for the shoot. Wardrobe in this case consisted of a pair of panty hose, a semi-transparent bra and a white blouse. Cat changed and then sat down in her dressing room waiting for her call.

Robbie: Hi Cat are you decent?

Cat: Hi Robbie come on in.

Robbie walked into Cat's dressing room and was stunned. Cat's make-up was beautiful, her hair fantastic but what made the biggest impression was her nearly naked body, scarcely hidden at all by her wardrobe.

Robbie: Wow Cat, you look beautiful.

Cat: I look naked. I don't know if I can do this Robbie. Just look at me, you can see everything! How can I get in front of a camera like this? I feel so ashamed.

Robbie: First of all Cat, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you are beautiful and you look fantastic. Your body is perfect.

Cat: That doesn't mean I want everyone to see it. Robbie I don't want to do this. I want to act, with my clothes on; to do scenes that everyone can see no matter what the age.

Robbie: You will Cat, this is only a commercial, an ad that will run in a magazine

Cat: But people will see me and know that it is me.

Director: Ok folks are we ready to go?

Robbie: Can I talk to you for a moment first?

Director: Sure

Robbie: This is Cat's first time doing anything like this. She is used to being a children's star and is afraid of what this will do for her image.

Director: I don't see what the impact could be; we are not using her face, just her body in these.

Robbie: Really, no one will know who it is?

Director: Well they may have other plans for live stuff and interviews but what I am shooting here is not using her head at all.

Robbie: She will be so happy to hear that. Let me go tell her.

Soon Robbie and Cat were standing there waiting.

Robbie: Cat is ready now.

Director: Great, let's go.

Cat was putting on a beautiful show, following the director's instructions, and her legs looked great. Within a short time the director was finished and they were wrapping the shoot.

Cameraman: She looked really good out there; you said this was her first time? How did you get her to be so relaxed and calm?

Director: I gave her that BS about not using her head in any of the shots. By the time this comes out she will be enjoying the paychecks too much to care.


	16. Chapter 16

Andre: So how do you like the life of a touring rock star?

Tori: It has its moments, but most of the time it is a big pain.

Andre: What was your favorite moment of this tour?

Tori: I think seeing the expression on Annie's face when she got into the limo and you were sitting there. That was priceless.

Andre: How about the worst moment?

Tori: Check-in at the airport, any one of them.

Andre: Well we get a break now for a while so we can see what is happening in LA.

Tori: You mean now that Beck is a big TV star and Cat is the latest thing in pantyhose? Not to mention the rumor about Bob and Jade getting married.

Andre: I hope that is all there is for now.

The limo pulled up into Beck's driveway and Tori and Andre began to unload.

Their last suitcase hit the ground when the front door opened and Beck and David and Holly ran to greet the travelers.

Beck, Holly and David: Welcome Home!

Andre: Thanks everybody!

Tori: Hi Mom and Dad!

David: Let's get their suit cases up to the house so Trina and the kids can say hi too.

They trudged all of the stuff up to the house and David, Beck and Andre moved it up to the bedroom while the girls started chatting.

Trina: It is so nice to have you back again; the twins missed their favorite aunt. Their mom did too.

Tori gave Trina a big hug.

Tori: it is so nice to be home. Travel is great and seeing all the fans, but this is what it is.

Holly: So there really is "no place like home"?

Tori gave her mom a really big hug.

Tori: You have no idea, mom.

Meanwhile the boys were upstairs bonding.

Beck: Andre after all this travelling I would think you would pack lighter.

Andre: You always think it is lighter than it is sometimes the fans make little things and give them to you.

Beck: You mean like Annie?

Andre: Annie's smile didn't weigh anything but it may have been the nicest gift I ever got.

Beck: That was a beautiful thing that you did for her.

Andre: She deserved to have something good in her life, what I did was nothing. We do the same thing for fans all the time; Annie just really appreciated it because her life did not have a lot of good things happening in it.

Beck: Speaking of good things, have you seen Cat's pantyhose commercials? Normally I don't watch that sort of thing but I have to admit Cat really looks hot.

Andre: Yeah, and I understand we have a new television star out there too. Is it hard working full time and then doing a TV show?

Beck: Well they work the shooting around me and it is not that bad. Work all day and pretend to be Jade's boyfriend at night. It is really sort of an easy gig, at least for now.

Andre: Just be careful man, you don't want to burn yourself out. Then you won't be any use to the show or to your business.

Beck: I know, I worry about that a lot. Right now I would have to say that if I had to make a choice the business comes first. I have to look out for long term benefits for my wife and children. The business provides that. Acting would, eventually but I would need a lot more time on my SAG card.

Andre: I think it is really great that you have your priorities set up already. Music is my dream, I don't know if I could give it up like that.

Beck: I have two kids Andre, that makes me a little less free than you. Oh, and I actually have a wife too, as opposed to you only having a girlfriend; that makes a difference too. Tori is still just your girlfriend right? You guys didn't get married on tour?

Andre: No we are still single, but I see what you mean.

Beck: Andre we have been friends for a long time now and I think I know what is important to you. Music has always been number one; you are in a great position right now in your life so take it and run with it, if situations change you will know it and be able to make whatever changes you need to. Tori loves music and travelling right now too and she loves you, so right now I, would say that things are perfect. If something changes, you can fix it then.

Andre: All I know is I am back from a tour and look forward to spending the next six months at least at home and working in the studio on my next album. For the next six months or so Tori and I are actually going to have a normal life together; I will be getting up in the morning , going to work and coming home in the evening like regular people.

Beck: You mean like a regular person who is not the president of a company and an actor also. I finish work at about 4 pm and then film until midnight and sometimes on weekends.

Andre: Do shooting bedroom scenes with your ex girlfriend count as acting? I would consider that a fun hobby.

Beck: Do you know what the difference is between a fun hobby and work?

Andre: Tell me.

Beck: Your wife, and the mother of your children, will allow you to work.

Andre: I hear that.

Beck: We should try to get some time together while you guys are here. Maybe get together with Cat and Robbie too. I want to see if I can get Cat's autograph.

Andre: That panty hose commercial of hers is hot. Who knew that little red had that body on her?

Beck: Well she always used to show off a lot of leg, but she was just so sweet an innocent nobody thought anything about it. Of course no one saw her dressed in just a bra, panties, and a white silk blouse before either. You know what is funny; years ago they would not have been able to show her ads on TV, now you just have to have Cable and late night.

Andre: You know, we always used to wonder why Jade and Cat were such good friends. They seemed to have nothing in common, but now we know they have one more thing in common besides great voices and acting technique.

Beck: What's that?

Andre: That they were both incredibly beautiful. Jade, like a Black Forest Cake with intricate layers of cake and icing, and Cat like a Lemon meringue pie, all bright and bubbly.

Beck: Pretty good analogy by now you made me hungry. Take out or should we drag everyone out to a restaurant.

Andre: I think the way you asked that answered it.

Beck: Right, I will get the menus and get everyone's input.

Beck and Andre made their way downstairs and joined the company.

Beck: Thinking about sending for food, anyone else interested?

David and Holly: We are in!

Andre: Yo!

Tori: Sounds good to me.

Trina: I have a trio of Aye's

Beck: Ok if you have preferences write them down, otherwise I am ordering a round of their best. Desserts are set at Black Forest cake and Lemon meringue pie for reasons I do not choose to explain

Beck: gathered up the orders and called for the delivery. Within one half hour they were up to their necks in delicious food and desserts,

Beck: It might be a little late but I think I will give Robbie and Cat a call and see if they want to stop over and see Andre and Tori. Maybe Jade too, she is close enough.

Beck made the calls, Robbie and Cat were free and so was Jade so within a short time they were all back together again.

Everyone was especially excited to see Cat, whose ad campaign for pantyhose shot her to the top in commercial popularity. It also shot to the top as probably one of the sexiest ads ever made; Cat's actions showed so much skin, and her little girl looks and sweetness just stole the show.

Tori: It is so nice to have all of our friends back together again. Andre and I had a great tour, but there really is no place like home. Oh and on that note we have some 8 x 10 glossies of Cat in her pantyhose ad that she can autograph for us all.

Everyone in the room started laughing as Tori passed out the photos. Cat turned bright red but like the little trouper she was managed to autograph each photo appropriately.

Cat: You guys are so mean to me!

Beck: We are not trying to be mean to you Cat, we were just all surprised, as I might add, was all of America when our little friend Cat Valentine turns out to be the sexiest woman of the year. You were holding out on us girl!

Cat: Ha, Yeah I was! I didn't mean to. They told me those shots were not going to be used! Then the next thing I know they are telling me that they tested so well they had to use them. They did pay me a lot…

Jade: According to Variety the Cat Valentine photo shoot is going down in history as the most expensive shot on a per picture basis. Oh, get this; her photo is so popular that Ms Valentine's image is being included in each soldier's pack who is being sent to a war zone as an example of what they are fighting for….

Cat: I did hear something about that. Bob said I might be able to go with a USO Show sometime.

Andre: All right Cat! Bet they must have something really snazzy set up for a February 14th, shoot! I will have to remember to order a bunch of those prints for the next time I am on the road.

Tori: Hey!

Andre: So Tori and I can admire them together, as I am sure many boyfriends and girlfriends will do across the country.

Cat: That is silly, why would girls want to see pictures of another girl in pantyhose?

Jade: How long have you lived in California?

Beck: What Jade means Cat, is that everyone appreciates a really beautiful girl. It's like art.

Cat: Art, who? My brother had a friend named Art, but he was a boy and I really would not have called him beautiful. He had a couple of scars on his face that looked, ewww.

Beck: No Cat, I meant Art as in pictures, paintings and things like that. That is what you photograph is going to become. A piece of art work.

Jade: Do you know what the difference is between Art and pornography?

Tori: What?

Jade: Little boys masturbate to pornography; middle aged men masturbate to art.

Cat: Oh Beck, so when I saw that article about you the other day commending you on your support of the arts in the area, that just meant you masturbate a lot?

Everyone lost it at that point, whatever they were drinking sprayed all over the room.

Trina: Guess I need to get the carpet cleaned in here now, and I found out my husband masturbates a lot; I do so enjoy these little get togethers. Beck, you are not having an affair with anyone I should know about are you?

Beck: Well I do spend about an hour in bed with Jade some nights of the week.

Jade: Yes he does.

Andre: dum, dum dummmm. Are Beck and Jade really having an affair? Does Beck masturbate a lot? How much is a lot? If Beck has a wife and kids and is seeing Jade on the side when does he have time to masturbate? What about Cat's picture, stay tuned for the continuing story of Beck Oliver, man on the edge!

David: Is this where the crazy cop father in law goes nuts and shoots everyone?

Holly: Hold that for a season opener dear, I think we have enough for a wrap today!

David: Ok guys, its late, Holly and I are going home to bed. Don't kill anyone; I don't want to be back tonight.

Robbie: I think Cat and I are going to head out too. I need to get home and look at the most beautiful woman in pantyhose in the world.

Cat Blushes and playfully whacks him.

Jade: I guess I will go home a freshen up so I can look good for Beck tomorrow night.

Beck: I'll be here, probably getting beat up by my wife and her sister.

Andre: I'll be in bed, with earplugs, let me know how it turns out in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

So, what do you want to do tonight Robbie, Cat asked seductively? I was thinking of checking out this girl in the photo to find out if she really is as sexy as she claims to be

.Cat: How do you propose to do that?

Robbie: Stand up and raise your hands.

Cat did so giggling, and Robbie unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. That left him looking straight into her little semi-transparent bra which his trembling hands quickly dispatched. Cat's little breasts were soft mounds of flesh topped with pink nipples that immediately hardened and poked proudly forward. Robbie could not resist, he cupped each of her little spheres and kissed and liked them for a moment before moving on. Robbie gently tripped his fingertips across Cat's flat and toned stomach before releasing her skirt and allowing it to drop to the floor.

Finally Robbie was where he wanted to be; the mystery spot between Cat's curvy thighs covered by a thin film of nylon and elastic. There were tiny wisps of hair at one time, but at the recommendation of the photographer they had been removed, and so under Cat's panties was totally virgin flesh.

Robbie hooked his thumbs under them and began to slowly roll them off Cat, enjoying her little giggles as his nails tickled her bare skin. He stopped briefly at her knees just to admire her precious little figure then finished and deposited her panties on the floor. Cat's hair, lips and body gleamed in the night as she lie there awaiting his next move.

Robbie slowly undressed, he did not want to disturb the air around Cat and make a hair fall out of place, she was so precisely beautiful. He kissed her and at that point he ignored vision and took her in with his other senses. His body touched her all over and she responded to him. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, her talcum powder and the body shampoo that she had recently taken a liking to. He felt her little movements as her muscles contracted and elongated. She blinked and he could feel her eyelash flutter like a butterfly wing against his own eyelid.

Robbie's favorite thing to do was to rub his hand over her breasts, contrasting the softness of her skin with the hardened little nub that pops up in the center. Cat also lived up to her name and made the cutest mewing sounds while being stimulated, sounds that increased in pitch and volume and he began to push himself into her.

Robbie was Cat's first, so she had nothing to compare him with, but she did talk to Jade after their first time and found out that at 9 plus inches Robbie was not small. He filled her completely and she looked forward to making love to him as often as possible,

Robbie loved his little Cat. From the time he met her at Hollywood Arts he wanted her but she thought of him as just a friend. Thankfully in their senior year something changed and they became a couple. Then, of course, that first night when they gave themselves to each other and they became a lot more to each other. When they had gotten that Television deal for that kiddie show it was the highpoint for each of them. They had a chance to work with children and to work with each other five days a week, what could be better than that? For one whole year their bills were paid, they had a nice apartment, a nice car and a savings account. They even began to start looking towards the future and thinking of having children of their own. Then they got their cancellation notice and the world changed dramatically for them both. First the savings account vanished, then the new car. Then it became harder and harder to keep the apartment payments up. The only salvation turned out to be when Jade West's TV show was picked up for a second season and looked strong in the ratings.

Jade and Cat were talking one day and Cat let it slip about how bad her finances were. From then on Jade kept checking up on her little friend, subsidizing her when needed. Cat was Jade's best friend, and she was _not_ going to let anything bad happen to her.

Jade West: So do you have everything set up for the wedding?

Bob: The wedding?

Our wedding; we talked about it last night and then again this morning.

Bob: So you really were serious!?

Jade West: I was, so, you are not interested in marrying me?

Bob: I am of course, I was but I was not sure that you were really serious. I am having trouble reading you still.

Jade: Ok, then for your information this is my Jade is serious look!

Jade struck a pose by the bed.

Bob: Hmm A little like Miss January's _Nude Preparing to Recline _Not that I ever paid attention to that particular photo, of course.

Jade hit him with a devastatingly hard pillow shot to the face.

Bob: I take it that you have seen that photo?

Jade: I have; and if you are very smart, you will forget that _you ever_ have.

Bob: Yes Dear.

Jade: Good answer.

Bob: So about this wedding?

Jade: Yes?

Bob: How many people are we inviting?

Jade: well, my Dad, Tori and Andre, Tori's mom and Dad, Trina and Beck, Robbie and Cat, Sinjin, Sikowitz, Helen, Ex principal Eichner and his wife. Then your parents and friends or even "special " clients My producer and director from the TV series and their wives.

Bob: Ok so about 30 people. Where do you want to have the reception, come to think of it the service? Any particular official in mind?

Jade: Just the justice of the peace is fine; I would like to have the ceremony outside in a park or something. Hey maybe beck and Trina would let us have at their house. They have some beautiful land there.

Bob: Ok then we can have it catered there too, what kind of food?

Jade: Since we are already outside I am thinking about a barbeque motif, but we can probably get some stuff from Nosu's too.

Bob: I like that; talk about great surf and turf! Do we need a band for dancing?

Jade: Get Andre's band they can do good back up music.

Bob: Beck and Trina have a nice patio for dancing too. Great, sounds like we are all set.

Jade: Glad to have been of help!

Bob set off now to begin making the arrangements for the wedding. He was excited, first of course because he had fallen in love with Jade as soon as she walked into his office looking representation.

Those smoldering dark eyes of hers drew him into until he was totally captured by her. As they spent more and more time together he learned so much more about the beautiful and talented girl that he wanted her desperately.

Jade for her part acted the calm cool Goth, but inside her heart had been smitten by this young man's good looks and enthusiasm. He loved her, she could tell, and it felt really wonderful. The best part was that he loved her as she was, she did not have to change for him, he was able to cope with her moods and attitudes and she began to be so comfortable around him that she began to change a little bit also.

Jade lost some of her Goth edginess and even developed a playful side. Watching her come into her own this way was so much fun for Bob. She found colors and began to wear other than black or dark green. His favorite was a sky blue mini dress that showed way up her legs and down her décolletage. She did not wear that one often, but seemed to enjoy watching his eyes pop when she did.

Of course when they were together and alone he loved to see her naked, her legs were toned and shapely, her breasts were large and firm and her behind was solid and rounded.

Jade smiled when she thought of Bob naked too. He was tall and muscular his legs rippled with power and his chest was broad. His abs were tightly chiseled into a 10-pak configuration. pecs were broad and his arms looked like a body builder. Contrasting that was his youthful face and golden hair. Jade loved to fold herself up inside of him in bed, letting him form a shield for her body.

Rob was having a great time making calls. Beck and Trina agreed to let him use their grounds for the wedding and reception, Nozu's was on board for the sushi and another caterer had been found who would handle the rest.

Bob had no brothers or sisters and his parents were gone so there was no one to invite there. He even had to depend on Jade's friends for his bet man and groom's men. Beck agreed to be his best man and

Robbie and Andre filled in. Tori became Jade's Maid of Honor while Cat and Trina filled out the ladies' entourage.

They somehow even got Sinjin to provide music and lighting effects, and it turned out that amongst his many other talents Sikowitz was an Ordained minister in some sort of church or another and so they got him to do the ceremony.

Jade was fortunate enough to be able to borrow a Vera Wang dress that emphasized her bust and great legs and was backless, showing off all of her good sides at once. Jade laughed to herself that she would have to remember to tell Bob it was a borrowed dress, otherwise he was sure to tear it to pieces on the wedding night.

The day of the wedding was beautiful. It was sunny and cloud-free. The guests were all in place on time and everyone showed up, promptly. Sikowitz remembered his lines and his glasses, and very soon according to the laws of California, Jade West A Bob Rogers were legally married.

Jade and Bob stayed around forma bit after the reception and then flew off for a few weeks in Cancun


End file.
